Choices
by miss-stelena
Summary: Choices take you to where you are and where you want to be. So what do you do when you're at the highest point in your career with an upcoming life changing promotion, and life decides to throw you a curve ball that leaves you having to decide between your heart and your head. Will you make the sensible choice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first story. I don't write but I've had this idea for a while so decided to go with it.**

**It's AU and the rating is a T as of right now but I'm sure at some point it will escalate to something more, just so you know in case you're not comfortable with more explicit writing. I'll be sure to let you know ahead of time**

**I do not own the vampire diaries. I am simply borrowing the characters. This is for entertainment purposes**

**Not much happens in this first chapter. It's kind of just introductory to Elena I guess. And as I said, this is my first story so any advice or ideas you might have are more than welcome and appreciated :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

"Congratulations Elena!" Everyone in the office shouts as they raise their glasses to the new Editor in Chief of Fashion Q Magazine. Elena smiles as she gives a collective thanks to everyone and raises her glass to take a swig of her champagne.

Setting down her drink as she's handed a slice of congratulatory cake and is engaged in some friendly chatter with her colleagues Elena takes some time to assimilate her surroundings and everything that she's accomplished in such little time. Just two years ago she was graduating college with a degree in journalism ready to pack her bags , move out to New York, apply for jobs at magazines and get her career started. Upon getting several interviews at different magazines and being offered more than 2 of the positions, she had decided to accept the writing job at Fashion Q Magazine. With great reviews and feedback, it didn't take long for her to start climbing the ladder and now, she's being promoted to Editor in Chief of the, soon to be opened, Fashion Q Magazine office in Paris, France. Elena couldn't be any happier than she felt at this point in time in her life. She accomplished everything she put her mind to and more. She has a great job, soon to be even better, great colleagues and great friends who have been very supportive of her. Everything was going perfectly.

"So we're going out for drinks tonight Elena, you in?" Bonnie, her best friend, co-worker, partner in crime, asks her snapping her back to reality. With a smile Elena answers, "Of course. What's a celebration without a couple of drinks?" Everyone laughs as they decide what bar to hit up later and around what time.

The small celebration at the office lounge lasts for about an hour and everyone gets back to work to finish up for the weekend. Elena heads back to her office and sits at her desk, twirling her chair around to stare out of her office window, or glass wall practically because the windows were from floor to ceiling leaving an amazing view of the New York City skyline. The view was one of the perks of her job. She loved having such a beautiful view of the city especially when days would get shorter in the winter and she could see the sunset perfectly. Elena grew up in a small town, nothing too fancy with sky high buildings. And even though she enjoyed going back to those rural settings to just wind back, she very much enjoyed this fast paced life in New York. After all she was doing what she loves and doesn't consider her job a job. As the saying goes, "you never work a day in your life if you're doing what you love."

The next few hours went by quickly as Elena finished up some reviews and made some phones calls regarding next months issue of the magazine. She shut down her computer, grabbed her coat off the coat rack next to her door and headed out.

As she made it to her apartment, she received a text from Bonnie saying that they'd be meeting up at CinCin's, a nice little Italian bar just outside of the city, at around 8:30pm. She sends back a reply as she closes her door and heads to her room. It's 6:15 which gives her enough time to take a relaxing shower and get ready. She puts on some music as he heads into the shower.

Coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair as well, she heads to her closet to decide on what to wear tonight.

"No. No. Definitely not. Ugh" Exasperated with not liking anything in her closet, she throws herself onto her bed and lets out a sigh. But she quickly sits up as she remembers the little black dress the wardrobe department sent her not too long ago after she mentioned how much she liked it on one of the models.

The garment underneath was strapless and a very nice fit, accentuating her curves and ended around mid thigh and on top of it was black lace with 3/4 sleeves and a hem a little longer than where the under part of the dress ends. She liked it because it wasn't too sexy, but not too conservative. She got her hair and make-up done in a decent amount of time even though she would take a couple of second breaks as she swayed along with the music from her Ipod.

Taking one last look in the mirror and feeling satisfied with how she looked, she decided to hit the road hoping not to catch too much traffic and being late. She grabbed a coat and a scarf and headed out.

Half an hour later she arrived at the bar. She had passed it a couple of times before and had heard of it but had never been inside. As she walked in the doors she could feel a homeyness to it and instantly loved it. It had warm, neutral colors and somewhat soft lighting. There were tables to her left and her right and straight ahead was the bar. It was busy but not too crowded. As Elena looked to her left she saw Bonnie looking at her waving a hand for her to come join them. She smiled and made her way over.

Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Katherine and a couple of more people from work were already seated around two tables as I came around and greeted them all with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"It's about time you showed up, we've been waiting forever" Tyler said in his usually smart ass tone. I just chuckled and said "Please Ty, I saw you arrive just as I was getting out of my car." Everyone laughed and started talking about an upcoming charity event the magazine was having in support of starving children in Africa.

"You guys want anything? I'm paying the round" I say as I get up ready to go to the bar and get a drink. I listen to everyones order and head over to the bar. I'm scrolling through my phone waiting to be attended when i hear glass shatter.

"Damn it!" Says the bartender as he's crouched down looking over the tray of empty beer mugs that just fell out of his hand. He looks up at me somewhat embarrased and I give him a small smile before asking him if he's alright.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried he slipped or something.

"I, I - I'm fine, sorry if I startled you" he says somewhat hesitant to answer me. He must really be embarrassed.

"Don't worry about me, you're the one who just dropped a ton of glass on the floor. Do you need some help? " I say giggling a bit and looking over the counter at the floor where the glass is.

He just stares at me for a second but shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry. Just a busy night. What can I get you?" He says stepping over the glass and coming up to where I'm standing at the bar. I take a better look at him now that he's closer and I must admit I am instantly attracted to him. He's wearing a skin tight black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. His arms are muscular and his chest lets you know he works out. I bring my gaze up from his arms and chest and look at his face. Breathtaking. He has the most gorgeous, forest green eyes I have ever seen and light brown hair spiked up that just makes you want to run your fingers through. His jaw line is impeccable and his lips are the perfect shade of pink.

I snap myself out of it with a shake of my head. "Yeah I'd like a pitcher of the best beer you have on tap and a gin and tonic. My table is right over there" I say as I point out to where my friends are. He smiles a perfect, pearly white, smile at me and I think I swooned a bit.

"I'll get that out to you right away" he says as he backs up throwing a white cloth over his shoulder to start getting the drinks ready. I stand there for a second smiling until I force my legs to go back to the table. I haven't had this reaction to anyone in a long time and that says a lot seeing as how I see male models frequently. Something just makes me want to sit at the bar all night to stare at him.

"No no no, that would be creepy Elena" i say to myself. I'd just like to get to know him. He seems interesting. And what was the whole dropping of the mugs thing about. Could he have been staring at me? Nah. Can't be

"Stop making things up in your head you fool" I quickly tell myself as I sit back down next to Bonnie and wait impatiently until he comes around so I can ogle him some more.

**A/N: well like I said, not much happened. But I hope it somewhat sparks your interest. If I can come up with another chapter tonight I'll post it quickly. Hope to hear from you all **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter sounds as good as it did in my head lol hope you enjoy**

CHAPTER 2

"So Tyler thought it would be a good idea to try and sneak into the women's bathing suit photo-shoot this morning. You know they have him banned from those shoots since the last one he ended up tripping over some wires and breaking some of the lights" Matt started telling us a story about Tyler from earlier this morning. "So after he got in, the idiot calls me saying he's in there and starts sending me pictures of the models. Then all of a sudden, I hear a loud smack and someone yelling at the top of their lungs about some pervert next to the rack of clothes" Everyone starts laughing and Tyler blushes from embarrassment.

"No, no, that's not even the worst part..."

Tyler cuts him off quickly "aw come on man, don't tell them!"

Matt continues with the story and everyone is paying close attention. "So after he got caught, they decided how to punish him. They made him take off his pants, so he was in his boxers. All the girls crowded around him, getting him hot and bothered. So when he was noticeably, enlarged, if you know what I mean, they threw him out of the room making him walk the halls back to his office with no pants on!" Matt starts laughing hysterically and so do all of us.

"Oh my God Tyler!" I say as I'm practically doubling over in laughter

"I'm a guy alright, I make some stupid choices, but you had to have seen those girls man" Tyler says trying to defend himself, well if you can call that defending yourself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I'm such an idiot I say to myself after she walks away from the bar. I had been staring at her since I had walked behind the counter with the empty beer mugs and didn't watch where I was going and ended up tripping over my own feet. She had such pretty eyes when she finally looked up at me. And had a very warm, genuine smile. She was beautiful. I tried to hurry to end the conversation to compose myself from such an embarrassing moment. I'm usually pretty good with the ladies but there was something captivating about this brown hair, brown eyed beauty that just made my heart skip a beat. I hurriedly prepared the drinks for her table so I can take them to her. Hopefully this time I don't do anything stupid.

"Here we go guys" I say as I put down the glass pitcher in the middle of the table. I hold on to the gin and tonic not sure who it's for.

"It's mine" says the sweet voice of the girl from the bar. I smile at her and place the drink in front of her.

"Is everything good? Need anything else?" I ask trying to keep my cool looking at everyone.

"I could use a serving of you if its possible" says one of the girls at the table but not who I had my eyes on. She had brown hair, beautiful olive skin much like the bar girl but had a much more vixen vibe going on.

"Oh my God Katherine" quickly says the dark skinned girl that was really pretty as well in a small laugh. I can tell they've had their fair amount of drinks already

"I'd have to charge you extra" I say with a wink and smile. I'm not sure what I'm doing, maybe its a way to see if there's a reaction from the bar girl. I really need to find out her name, bar girl isn't doing her justice.

"My my, aren't you the ladies man. I might take you up on that hot stuff" She says back to me and I just give a small chuckle and excuse myself from table.

Damn. I didn't get a chance to talk to her. I'm going to have to come up with some excuse to go back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was kind of bummed out that I didn't get to speak to the bartender when he came by. Katherine being her usual flirty self beat me to it. I have to admit its kind of hard competing with Katherine sometimes when she has her mind set on a guy but I call dibs on him because I saw him first. Dibs? Geez I'm such a child sometimes.

Every so often I glance back at the bar looking for the bartender. I see him serving drinks, laughing with the guys that are seated at the counter. A couple of times I catch him looking back at me too. He looks so sexy smiling and doing his thing. The way his arms flex as he pours the beers.

"Elena!" I hear Bonnie practically snap at me bringing me out of the trance I was in. "Geez, here's a napkin to wipe the drool off your chin girl" she says laughing at me

I take it laughing sarcastically. "You're so funny Bon. I was just admiring the establishment is all"

"Keep telling that to yourself honey" she tells me before taking a drink from her beer.

"You know what" I say as I stand up, "I'm going to talk to him" and I make my way back to the counter trying to think up something to say. I can feel everyone at the table staring at me, waiting for me to chicken out. I'm not usually very forward with these kind of things but those drinks sure help you out with some courage.

As I'm walking I don't see him anywhere so I turn my look around back to the table and before I know it, I'm crashing into something rock hard but as I start to fall, I feel these strong arms around my waist holding me up. With my eyes closed I feel myself standing up straight. I slowly open my eyes to find that perfect smile looking down at me. I stare into his eyes liking the proximity but quickly compose myself and back away a little. What is wrong with me tonight?

"Looks like I'm not the only clumsy one around here" I hear him say with a small laugh. Oh no, he's laughing at me, come on, come on say something

"At least I didn't break anything" I say a little too harshly, instantly feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry, that was rude"

"Don't worry about it. You're ok right? Didn't hurt yourself?" He asks me in a concerned tone.

"I'm good, thank you for catching me. That could've been bad" I say nervously.

"I'm sure no one would have noticed. They're all too drunk" He says in a little whisper.

I giggle and decide to formally present myself. "I'm Elena by the way" extending my arm as to shake his hand. He shakes it and smiles.

"I'm Stefan" he responds and I smile at him still holding his hand but I quickly let go realizing my hands are probably sweaty.

"Uh, I was just about to head to the bar to get a drink..." I start so we don't stand there in silence

"Oh yeah sorry, I'll get right on it. Another gin and tonic?" he asks me.

"Yes, thank you" I say as I follow him. As I'm checking him out, I look back at the girls and mouth "he's got a nice ass" and as I turn to the counter, I see him staring at me laughing. Shit, busted.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I catch her mouthing back to her friends that I have a nice ass. I was quite surprised and flattered to tell you the truth but hey, it lets me know she's interested.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as an ass-type girl" I say between a small laugh. Her face turns red and I find it adorable that she's blushing

"I -uh..." she starts but takes a second as to contemplating whether or not to make a comment or not

She starts again, "well I know a good ass when I see one". I almost drop the glass cup I was holding not expecting her to say something like that with such confidence. I like it. She smiles at me all sexy and thoughts just start running through my mind. Gotta stay focused

"So, what brings you out tonight? Is this your first time here?" I ask as I give her her drink

"Its an end of the week drinks / celebration type thing. My friend Bonnie", she points over to the table and waves, I follow her gaze and smile at everyone looking back at us, "suggested we come here. She had heard about it from a friend".

"I see. So what are you celebrating, anyone getting married or something?" she just laughs at my question

"No, nothing like that. I got a promotion today so they wanted to take me out" she states matter-o-factly

"Yeah? Thats awesome, congratulations. What do you do?" I asked intrigued by this doe eyed woman in a very sexy black dress

"Thank you. I'm the new Editor in Chief of Fashion Q Magazine" her face lights up as she says it, very proud of herself

"Really? Must be a big shot then" I say teasingly. As I take a quick look back at her table, her friends are still staring and I come up with an idea. Lets see how daring this girl is. I lean in on my forearms closer to where she is on the counter and I say, "Is there any particular reason all your friends are staring at us?"

She doesn't even bother looking back at the table because she knows they're staring. I think she's a little preoccupied with me licking my lips for her to even move.

"They're uh, they don't think I can do this type of thing, they're probably waiting for me to do something embarrassing"

"You wanna prove them wrong and give them a reason to stare?" I ask in a seductive tone staring into her eyes. She takes a second then nods, as if saying she'll go along with anything. I grab a cherry from a jar behind the counter and I offer it to her but I keep the stem. I pop it in my mouth and after a few seconds, I pull it out with knot in it. She raises her eyebrows which lets me know she's impressed.

"Can you do this?" I ask her referring to the knot. She shakes her head no and I put on one of my best smiles. "I'll show you." I grab another cherry, pull off the stem and pop it in my mouth, I lean on the counter and put a hand on her cheek and I slowly lower my face closer to hers. I let her come to me just in case she wants to back down but she doesn't. Our lips brush against each other and it feels great. Out mouths make connect and I quickly deepen the kiss adding some tongue letting it escalate. She's such a great kisser. Suddenly I'm not aware of any of my surroundings, no noise no nothing, just her lips on mine. I feel every fiber of my body is on fire and I don't want to stop kissing her but I do because of the lack of oxygen. As I pull away I hear her let out a silent 'wow' and I smile to myself. No girl has made me feel this good with just a kiss in what seems like forever. I take a quick look over to the table and everyone's jaw is practically on the floor. I look back at Elena and she's finally composed herself.

"If you want to make an even bigger impact on them, go back to the table and show them what we did" I say giving her a wink. She gives me a breathtaking smile, stands up from the stool and heads to her table. Everyone is staring at her as she sits down, smiles and pulls out the stem of the cherry with a knot in it. Everyone went berserk and I think I heard a distinctive "daaamn he's good" from one of them. I just laugh and smile proudly as I return to my duties as a bartender.

**A/N: Stefan you little rascal ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU all so much for the reviews. I honestly didn't think anyone would think twice about my story. I really appreciate the feedback :)**

**I had some school work to do these past 2 days so I found it hard to finish this update but alas, here it is. Hope you all enjoy and any suggestions and ideas as to what you'd like to see are welcome :)**

Chapter 3

"Damn Elena, what the hell was that? Matt asks me after the shock subsides when I showed them the knotted cherry stem.

"Well, you guys were starting to get all creepy staring at us so he suggested we give you something to gawk at" I reply with a smile on my face as I recall our conversation

"Didn't think you had it in you, I must be rubbing off on you" Katherine says with a smirk on her face. I wasn't offended or anything by it. Truth be told I admired that confident side of Katherine. What she saw she went for when it came to guys. I could be very confident with my work and studies but with guys I wasn't particularly smooth. I've had my fair share of relationships but nothing quite as thrilling as this was. I don't even know the guy and I find it hard to concentrate. Maybe I should give him my number.

As time passed, we all kept up conversation. Stefan didn't come around as much as I would have liked. Just enough to bring us more drinks. The place was pretty busy which kept him occupied. We all decided we were gonna head out seeing that it was getting late and we were all tired from the work day.

As we headed toward the door I scanned the place so I could say bye to Stefan. It felt kind of rude to just leave but I didn't see him so I just left. I took Bonnie home because it was on my way. We said our goodbyes and I went home. I felt so tired and a little buzzed I just wen't straight to bed. I had a lot to do this weekend relating to the move and arrangements for Paris so I wouldn't have time for anything else.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's Monday morning and I've been at work for about an hour. I'm feeling good even though I did so much during the weekend. Work usually puts me in a better mood anyways. I was going over some of the articles of the mens section with Tyler when my assistant called me. As I go to pick up Tyler tells me he's good with what we have so he heads out of my office. I put her on speaker

"Excuse me Miss Gilbert?"

"What do you have for me Anna?"

"Um, there's a man here saying he has something of yours, a scarf. He's very insistant on taking it to you personally, do I let him through?"

I think back as to who could possibly have a scarf of mine. I shrug it off and tell her to let him pass. Maybe its someone from wardrobe. There's a knock at the door and I toss a "come in" over my shoulder. I have my back to the door as I'm working on the table I have set up at my window piecing this month's issue of the magazine together.

"Wow, nice office" says the voice and raise my head as I intantly recognize it. How could I forget. I turn around slowly to find him, in all his ruggidly handsome glory just smiling at me leaning on my door frame. I'm slightly taken aback as he's the last person I would have expected to be here.

"Stefan" his name escapes my lips as I'm trying but not succeeding to hide my shock, "what are you doing here? how'd you even find me?"

"You left your scarf at the bar the other night. It looks expensive so I thought you'd want it back. You told me where you worked so I figured since I didn't get your phone number, I'd just bring it over. It was rather rude of you to leave without so much as saying goodbye might I add, Miss, Gilbert, was it?" he says playfully

I nod and respond, "How very thoughtful of you Mister..."

"Salvatore" he finishes for me. "Mr. Salvatore" I repeat with a smile. "In my defense I did look for you but you were nowhere to be found. How do you propose I make it up to you?" A flirty smile appears on my face as I walk over to the front of the desk and I motion for him to come in and take a seat. He hands me the scarf and sits down on a couch I have to the left of my desk.

"For starters, how about I get your phone number, you know just in case you were to leave something laying around again". There he goes showing off that wonderful smile again. He looks so sexy sitting there in a white t-shir, leather jacket and black jeans, one leg on top of the other and an arm over the couch. I smile back and lean over my desk a little to grab one of my business cards. I stick my hand out so he can stand up to come get it. I can't make it too easy for him, right? He stands up and as he's about to grab it, I pull it back and smile and he smiles too.

"Ok, how about, I take you out to lunch today, you choose the place, and if you have a good time, I get your number", he suggests confidently. I turn around and go behind my desk to put some space between us because his closeness isn't allowing me to think straight.

"Mr. Salvatore if I didn't know any better I'd say you're smitten with me"

"It's not every day a beautiful woman such as yourself walks into my bar, let alone flaunting such an amazing smile. You hypnotized me with your smile and got me part take in such a show like what we did with the cherries, so of course I would become smitten. I think we made a good team. You can't say what we did wasn't impressive." I can feel myself melting from the intensity of his gaze but I quickly compose myself.

"First of all Mr. Salvatore, I did not flaunt anything ", I say innocently, "second, if I recall, you were the mastermind behind that idea, I was simply an innocent bystander". I try acting non-nonchalantly but I don't think it's working

"Hmm. Are you implying that I took advantage of you Miss Gilbert? Because from what I remember, you very much enjoyed yourself" he's smirking at me now and taking small steps in my direction. Geez, he's right but I don't wanna lay all my cards down on the table so soon. I have to keep myself interesting. That's what you do in these type of situations right? I'm so bad at this. I open my mouth to respond but close it again realizing I don't know what to say. He, of course, picks up on it.

"It's settled then. I'll be in the lobby downstairs waiting for you at 12. Should give you enough time to decide where you want to eat". He winks at me and heads out the door leaving me there smiling like an idiot not really knowing what just happened. I look at the clock on my desk to check the time, "9:36am, ugh". Two and a half hours to go, I'm gonna need a distraction.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Time doesn't go by as slow as I thought. I was called into a meeting and had some editorial things to attend to. I passed by Bonnie's office to let her know I couldn't go out to lunch with her seeing as how I was enticed into having lunch with Stefan. I explained how it happened and she responded in a high pitched voice as I was leaving her office, "I want all the details when you get back!" Letting me know that she was very excited for me.

I made my way down to the lobby and sure enough, there he was, waiting. He's punctual. That's good to know.

"There you are. You ready to go?" He holds out his arm as to let me pass and lead the way. I nod my head and start walking out of the building. Before I reach the door, he hurries passed me to open it for me. I'm a little bewildered by his chivalrous act because not many men still do such a thing. Nodding thankfully, I make my way through the door and he soon follows.

"Where to Miss Gilbert?" He starts to ask raising an arm to hail a taxi. I gently grab a hold of his other arm to slightly pull him away from the curb letting him know we don't need a cab. As I grab his arm, I feel the same fire sensation I did when we kissed at the bar. He looks down to where my hand is and smiles which lets me know I'm not the only one feeling it.

"We don't", I start to say as I let go of his arm and take a second to breathe, "we don't need a cab. The place we're going isn't that far, we can walk. It's a little French place called La Crêperie Café, is that ok?"

"Sounds good. I'm sure its great." And with that we start walking to the restaurant making small talk about how I came about this place when I first came to the city around 2 years ago.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

The weekend went by so damn slow. I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. I wanted nothing more for it to be Monday so I could see her again. God only knows how thankful I am that she left her scarf behind at the bar. If she hadn't, who knows if I would've risked showing up at her office to ask her out. She probably would have thought I was creepy. Well, she could probably still think that but at least I was nice enough to bring her scarf back to her.

I'm not much of a morning person but seeing her in her office after waiting what felt like an eternity, just completely brightened my day. She looks just as beautiful as the other night.

The playful banter between us is fun and exciting. I like that she doesn't make everything so easy and she has a good sense of humor too which is always a plus.

I get her to agree to go out to lunch with me. This day just keeps getting better and better. After I left her office, I went to take care of some things for the bar and was back in time to meet her at 12. When we were outside the building, I assumed we'd be needing a cab so I stuck my arm out to get one to stop for us. But as soon as I lifted my right arm up, I felt her small, gentle hand grab my left arm and even though it wasn't skin on skin contact, my body shivered bringing back the memories of friday night and I look up at smiling. I know she had the same reaction as I did. She says the café is close by so we don't need a cab. And I actually like the idea of walking with her better than being in a taxi.

Upon arrival at the café, I open the door for her again and I can't help but notice the bashful look on her face as she passes by me. Don't guys open doors for her? A rush of anger passes through me at the thought of her not being treated with respect and such courteousness. But my mind is quickly taken off of it when I hear her call my name noticing that I wasn't paying attention to the hostess as she said to follow her to be seated.

"Here let me get that for you" I say as I pull out Elena's chair for her.

"Thank you" she responds with a smile. "You're such a gentleman Mr. Salvatore" she says accompanied with a giggle. I think I feel my knees buckle a little by the sound. Boy, the things this girl can get me to do without even speaking is astonishing. I can only imagine what it'll be like after I get to know her better. Well if she lets me, which I really hope she does.

**A/N: Should be a fun lunch. More soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :) Remember, any ideas are welcome, they help get the creative juices flowing :) Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4

"So what do you think about the place so far?" I ask genuinely curious about what he thinks.

"It's nice. Cozy and smells great" he says taking a look around.

Our waitress comes by with our menus and we order our drinks. When she leaves I put my attention on the menu scanning over my options. I can feel Stefan's eyes on me.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the menu?" I ask while not taking my eyes off of mine.

"I could but I'm going to leave the decision of what I eat, up to you. You know what's good here and you have a good judge of character" he responds confidently. I finally look up at him with a half smile, "Is that so? And why do you suppose that?"

"You agreed to have lunch with me" he answers shrugging his shoulders, as if it was that simple. And to tell you the truth I believe it. I mean, he hasn't dragged me off to some alley to peal off my skin or anything. He's nice, genuine, funny and very easy to talk to. I enjoy his company.

I smile at him and nod then focus my attention back on the menu. About a minute later the waitress comes back with our drinks ready to take our order.

"I'll have the Parisian crepe without the red peppers and as for the gentlemen here, a Crepe Carbonera" I finish and hand the her the menus. I think she found it odd that I ordered for him because she gave me a confused look then averted her eyes to him but he just smiled and nodded. Nonetheless, she took the menus and was on her way.

As I'm going to take a sip from my water, Stefan begins to speak. "Tell me more about yourself. Where you grew up, what you like to do when you're not working. Anything you'd like to share." Then he too, takes a sip from his drink.

"Mmm, well I guess I should start with the basics. I'm from a little town in Georgia. From a young age my mom got me into writing and I fell in love with it. I kept a journal for the majority of my life. As I got older I got more into fashion so I thought it would be perfect to combine them both as my future career. I studied journalism in college. Wrote for the school's newspaper and after I graduated, I moved here." As I'm talking Stefan is just gazing at me with his wonderful eyes, very attentive to every word I say. Apart from my dad, I don't think any other guy has ever payed so much attention to me when I talk. They all just interrupt when I'm in the middle of a sentence or play around with their phones. But not Stefan. He hangs on to every word I say and it's like he's watching something captivating. And it makes me feel special.

The waitress arrives with our food and I'm still talking about my life.

"It was hard leaving my brother but this is what I wanted. He visits me when he gets time off from school, same goes for my Aunt Jenna." Before I keep talking I take a bite out of my food. It's delicious.

"What about your parents? Do they come visit?" he asks before taking his first bite of food. I'm silent for a moment before answering. "They passed away when I was in high school."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Elena, I shouldn't have-"

I cut him off, "Don't worry about. It's fine. Their loss was devastating but time heals and even though I miss them terribly, I know they're looking down on my brother and I and are proud of what we've accomplished" I give him a reassuring smile so he doesn't feel like he crossed any line. He smiles sadly back at me and I feel like he wants to say something but just returns to his plate getting a mouthful of food.

"This is delicious Elena. Thank you for ordering it" he attempts changing the subject.

"You're welcome, it's one of my favorites."

"You want a bite?" he offers with a genuine smile and raising his fork with some chicken on it.

"Of course, I mean, I ordered it just so I could get some." I finish saying with a laugh

"Oh really? In that case..." he turns his fork around and puts it in his mouth, "you don't get any" he teases me with his mouth full. "Mmmm it's so yummy Elena, mmm" he moans and I just stare at him with my mouth open feigning being hurt but with half a smile going on and he just laughs at me.

"Heeey" I complain and put on my best pouty face. This should get him. And it does. His laughing slows and gazes once again, as if studying my face. Then he scoops up some more chicken on his fork and starts to bring it my way. I quickly smile in victory and lean in to take a bite. Delicious indeed.

We eat peacefully with light conversation. I'm the one mostly talking, about myself and my brother. I miss him so much so it kind of feels like therapy to be talking about him. If Stefan is bored, he's very good at hiding it because he doesn't look the part.

"Whoa, look at the time" Stefan says looking at his watch

"Oh wow, time flew" I respond

"Gotta get you back to work. Don't want you being late on my account" he says smiling and raising his hand for the waitress to bring us our check. When she brings it over, he grabs it and without looking at it stuffs his credit card in it and gives it back to the waitress.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm paying for my half" I say as I'm holding on to my wallet

"Elena, I invited you, I pay. Don't be silly" he counters as if it's no problem

"Stefan, there's no need for you to pay it all. I mean, I do work and can afford lunch"

"Oh I know you can, but it's my pleasure to treat you, so I'm paying. It's no problem really." He smiles and I drop it because there's no use in complaining. He's doing something nice. I should let him. I'll just find another way to repay him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The walk back to the office went by very quickly. We were in a comfortable silence for the most part.

He accompanied me all the way to my office stating he didn't want me to be kidnapped on my way there. I just laughed at him and assured him that it was safe. But he wasn't having it and insisted on walking me all the way.

"Well here you are, safe and sound and on time I believe." He is so damn cute all I can do is smile. I feel warm and tingly inside when I'm with him.

"Sure am." I open up my office door and stand in the doorway without entering. "I had a lovely time Mr. Salvatore, thank you"

"My pleasure Miss Gilbert. But now, the fun must stop for I have adult duties to attend to." He says pouting. I find it charming when he speaks all proper like that and his pouty face is adorable. "We should do this again sometime. Don't stress yourself too much over work." he says pointing at me walking backwards back towards the elevator.

"I won't" I say with a smile. When he turns his back to me walking away, I feel this flirty smile creep up on me and I decide to stop him.

"Stefan" I say loudly enough for him to hear but not enough to be shouting. He turns around and looks at me waiting for me to keep talking and says, "Uh oh, what did I do? You haven't called me by my name all day."

"You forgot something" I say and he looks at me a little confused. I walk over to him and pull out my business card from my pocket.

"How are we supposed to 'do this again', if you don't have my number" I look into his eyes and I see them light up and a big grin comes across his face and I just smile at the thought of making him happy.

"Looks like I did something right then" he replies taking the card from me. He's looking at my face, alternating from my eyes to my lips and I feel like he's going to kiss me. Me breathing hitches as he comes closer to my face and unconsciously my lips part awaiting his.

But they don't come. He kisses my cheek and pulls away.

"I'll call you" is all he says before turning around and leaving me there flustered. I hadn't realized how much I wanted to kiss him again until right now. Damn it

As I start walking back, I'm not all the way in my office when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Miss Gilbert, would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

I feel like a teenager, skipping along the halls as I find my way to Bonnie's office. I'm sure she's going to flip when I give her a recap of my lunch date with Stefan.

I walk right into Bonnie's office not bothering to knock as always and just dump myself on the couch and smile at her.

"Please, Elena, come in" she says sarcastically then laughs when I roll my eyes. "I take it things went well?" she asks eyeing me from her desk

"Meh, it was okay..." I say trying not to smile and show my excitement but failing. "It was-" I take a moment to breathe in, "wonderful. Fun and refreshing. He's a total gentlemen but has that mysterious, risky, exciting thing going on. Talking to him is so much different than talking to other guys. He actually pays attention to what you say and seems to actually care what your opinions are about things."

"Wow. Where can I find me one of those" Bonnie says laughing but serious at the same time.

"He asked me out again on Friday" I say as I gently bite my lower lip.

"I hope you said yes because if you didn't, I will" she says eyeing me.

"Hey, hands off" I say pointing a finger at her.

"Elena, did no one teach you the art of sharing?"

"Not with men, little lady" I say and we both laugh. Bonnie is the best friend anyone could ever have and I'm grateful she's mine.

"Oh my God Elena", I instantly freak out

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go shopping! We can get you something new to wear for him." My eyes suddenly widen and she catches my surprise. "Oh please, not in that way you little pervert. I mean for the date. Please, please, please? We haven't gone shopping together in forever. We need a girls day out"

I scoff at her and smile, "Sounds like a great idea. You wanna go on Wednesday? We only work till noon so we can go to my place when we get out and change into more comfortable clothes then head to 5th Avenue. We can order in at my place after."

"Wednesday it is." We both smile at each other, "Now go, I have work to do" she says shooing me out of her office and all I can do is laugh.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

Today went way better than what I would have ever imagined. It wasn't too over the top or too much too soon. I know we've already kissed but that was in a totally different context. Today was relaxing and very enjoyable. Having a regular conversation with someone that doesn't involve me serving some type of alcohol or talking to someone who has had way too many drinks is something I could get used to. Sure I have friends and my brother of course, but with Elena, its just, different. Good different. Like working out on the lawn during a hot summer day then jumping into a cold, refreshing pool.

I could've kissed her. I wanted to, but I felt the kiss on the cheek was more appropriate. I don't want her to be just some chick I met, had a fling with and then moved on. I want to get to know her. Learn everything there is to know about her. Let her get to know me.

We only just met but I feel this, connection with her. There are some people that you meet during your life with whom you just click with. Like from the get-go, it's like you've known each other forever or you were friends years ago that lost contact, found each other and its like picking up where you left off.

I arrive at the bar after picking up some new towels for behind the counter. It's almost time for my shift so I decide to head to the back and start doing some inventory. But on my way to the storage room, I hear Damon call out to me.

"Stefan!"

Our relationship isn't always the best. We fight but what siblings don't right? Damon has taken care of me throughout my life and even though he doesn't show that he cares, I know he does. I care about him too, he's my brother and at one point in time I would have said my best friend. I just feel like as we got older, we kind of drifted apart, I guess you could say. But even then, we stick together. If that makes sense.

"What?" I yell back at him

"What do you mean what? Get in here"

Surely not even Damon can't ruin the good mood Elena put me in, right? Maybe I shouldn't jinx it. I set down the box I was carrying and walk over to where he is.

"What's up? I ask him walking into his office.

"Where have you been?" he asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Out. It's not like I'm late or anything. I had stuff to take care of."

"Like what?" Boy he can be nosy sometimes.

"Personal stuff Damon. What's the big deal? I don't have to be here all the time. We own the place and have other employees."

"You know I don't trust those little shits with this place."

"Brother, are you trying to tell me you missed me? That you felt alone with me not being here?" I ask fucking around with him.

"Screw you. Get to work" he says going back to reading some papers.

"You need to get laid or something. You're all grouchy" he flips me off and I just laugh at him and make my way back to the storage room to prepare for tonight's shift. See? We can get along when we want to.

**A/N: The dinner should be next chapter. Wonder what will happen ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dinner date is here. This chapter came out pretty long and I thought about leaving a cliff hanger at the end but decided against it.**

**The dress Elena is going to wear is real. It's one that Troian Bellisario wore to the 2013 TCA winter tour, if you wanna google it and see how it is bc I suck at explaining it lol Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"You ready to go?" I hear Bonnie's cheerful voice coming from my door. I look up and smile and mouth to give me a minute as I finish up a phone call. It's finally Wednesday and I'm excited to be out with Bonnie for a while.

After terminating the call, I quickly grab my things and we're on our way to my apartment to drop off some things and change into more, comfortable shopping attire knowing we'd probably be out for a while.

**XXXXXXXXX**

We hit up 5th Avenue which has luxury boutiques such as Louis Vuitton, Prada, Versace, Chanel, Armani, BCBG Max Azaria, and many others. We like to go into some of them even if we can't afford to buy anything. Someday we will though. The sales people already know us because we sometimes come to check out clothes for photoshoots and styling tips for the magazine so they let us wander around trying things on. Not many people have such privelages if they knew they're not going to buy anything. And it's not as if we don't wear their clothes either, the wardrobe department sometimes gives us clothes that are left over from the shoots, like the black lace dress I wore last Friday when I met Stefan. I smile to myself just at the thought of him. I can't wait till Friday.

We head to one of our favorite little shops that we usually end up at. We like it because not many people know about it and the designer is a friend of ours we met a while back at a special event. We usually come with Katherine seeing as how she had a thing with him back in the day but she had things to do today so she couldn't come.

As we walked in, Mason, that was his name, popped his head out from behind a rack to see who entered. As soon as he saw it was us, a grin grew on his face and he came to greet us.

"Girls, so lovely to see you. You both look gorgeous" he says giving us hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hey Mason" I say returning his hug.

"No Katerina?" he asks finding it odd she wasn't with us. I usually found it amusing when he'd call her that, not many people did. Well she didn't allow many people to do it anyway.

"She had some things to take care of for work but she sends you kisses" Bonnie tells him smiling at him. He just smiles back and turns to look at me and proceeds to ask us what we're looking for.

"So girls, anything specific you're looking for today?"

Bonnie quickly responds, "Elena, here, is going on a date on Friday and needs something to wear." She smiles at me in victory as if beating me to the punch knowing I'd probably have omitted that it was for a date. Mason looks at Bonnie then back at me and smiles.

"I have just the dress. Wait here." He goes off into his back room as we take a seat on a really comfy couch he has next to the 3 racks of clothes he has in his main room. He comes back quickly with one of those bags you put clothes it with a hanger so they don't get wrinkled.

"You're going to love this. I finished it just the other night." He says as he unzips the bag with his back turned to us. He takes the dress out, turns to us and holds it out. It is gorgeous. The color is bone white, no sleeves, with a deep V cut. From just under the breasts till the waist, its more skin tight like a corset would be. Under there starts the skirt part of the dress that hangs till mid thigh in a flare pattern. My eyes widen and my mouth opens to an "O" shape as I stand up to get closer.

"I take it you like it" he says chuckling a little.

"I love it Mason." I say as I take my eyes off the dress to look at him and smile.

"Then it's yours, take it" he hands me the dress like its nothing.

"I can't just take it like that Mase, I'm going to pay for it."

"Nonesense. Just promise me you'll strut your stuff on that date and maybe wear it to some event at work and let people know its mine and we're even" He says looking at me completely serious as if it's no big deal. I look at him, Bonnie and the dress somewhat conflicted.

"It's settled then" He says as I sigh giving in. He zips up the dress and hands it to me.

"Oh! Almost forgot, the shoes" he hurries to the back again and comes through the doorway once again with a pair of red pumps then dangles them in front of me.

"No, at least let me pay for those. Can't have you spoiling me."

"Pfff, girl, if it was me I'd take them in a heartbeat" Bonnie says and we all laugh.

"Fine Elena, you can pay for these. And Bonnie," he begins, "I have something for you too, don't think I've forgotten about you" He winks at her and she just smiles.

We made it back to my apartment and ordered sushi. After eating we just sat on my couch drinking some wine talking about everything and nothing at the same time. We called Katherine to see what she was up to and if she wanted to join but she was still in a meeting with one of the new up-coming designers so she had to take a rain-check. The three of us were pretty close. We did a lot of things together. Katherine was just one of those people that would also do things on her own, not much of a group person. But she was fun to be around.

It was starting to get late so Bonnie decided she was going to head out. There was work tomorrow so we needed to get some sleep. Lots of meetings scheduled for the whole day tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Friday. Finally it's Friday. Work went by exceptionally slow today. But it's over now so I can go home relax, and take my time getting ready for dinner. Stefan called me yesterday to tell me at what time I should be ready and where we're going. He insisted on picking me up so I texted him my address after we hung up. My heart had fluttered the moment I saw his name flash across the screen of my phone and had smiled during the whole conversation.

Making it to my apartment I checked the time, 5:45pm. It's still early so I decide to take a quick nap before starting to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

The bar has been busy all day, keeping me occupied and not constantly looking at the clock to see that only a minute has passed everytime I decide to check it. I told Damon early on during that day that I had a date tonight so I couldn't work extra hours. After complaining a bit then busting my chops, as usual, he said he'd find someone to cover the slack that was bound to happen by the lack of my presence behind the bar. He was always better than me at the business stuff of the bar. That's why we had agreed that he'd run the place and I'd just be behind the bar not dealing with finances and all that stuff. I'd rather be out front directly with the people.

I decided to go home around 6:00pm, which should give me more than enough time to get ready and pick Elena up.

I had a hard time picking out what to wear which is extremely odd for me. But I want Elena to think I look good and I'm not saying I have a bad sense of style because I've been told I dress well, I just want to impress Elena I guess. And given her career is fashion, just adds to the nerves.

I decide on a light blue button up dress shirt, black dress pants, a blazer jacket and lace-up dress shoes. That should do it, right? I do my hair, put on my watch, add a little cologne and I'm off to see Elena. I think I feel butterflies in my stomach.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena_-

At 7:55 I hear my doorbell ring. My heart skips a beat knowing it's him. I breathe in, grab my clutch and go to open the door. Here it goes...  
I open the door and my eyes start from his feet all the way up his body and landing on his face.

"Wow you look, dashing" I say with a big smile. He grins at me

"You look stunning" he replies eyeing me up and down as I did him. He pulls his arm from behind his back and hands me flowers, pink roses.

"Aw, Stefan" I say as I grab them, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Here come in while I find a vase to put them in." I step aside so he can enter and I go off to the kitchen.

I come back quickly and I find him looking at pictures in my living room. I just smile at the sight of him in my apartment.

"Ok I'm ready."

He looks to me smiles and nods. "Lets go."

We make our way to his car and as we approach, I see that it's an audi. Very nice. He opens up my door for me and as I thank him I wonder if he does this for all women or just those he wants to impress. I'll make sure to question him about it later I think laughing a little to myself.  
The Italian restaurant he's taking me too isn't very far from my apartment. It was about 20 minutes, there wasn't much traffic which I found odd for this time at night. The place looks very fancy. They even have valet parking.

He helps me out of the car and we walk closely together into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Stefan Salvatore" He tells the hostess. She looks through her little list and nods when she finds his name.

"Follow me."

Stefan turns to me and holds out his hand for me to grab it. I do. He gives it a little squeeze and we start walking in the direction of where the hostess went. Stefan again holds out my chair for me then goes to sit in his across from me.

"My name is Tiffany I'll be your waitress tonight." she hands us our menus. "Would you like to start off with any appetizers or drinks?"

Stefan looks to me, "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect"

"We'll have a bottle of your best wine." He says turning back to the waitress. She gives Stefan a flirty smile and I can't help but feel my blood start to boil. The audacity of this woman. Can she not see that he is on a date?! The nerve. I eye her as she leaves but she doesn't look at me. As I turn my look back to Stefan, he's has this sly smile and questioning look on his face.

"What?" I ask a little too harshly.

He raises both his hands in a playful surrender, "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

I glare at him, "But you were thinking it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And he looks down at his menu trying to not keep this going but he raises his look again and winks at me. I can't help but crack a little and roll my eyes playfully.

The waitress comes back to take our order and Stefan not once took a look at her. He looked at me the whole time as he ordered and to be honest it felt good to know he understood what happened earlier even though you could argue I was being childish seeing as how we're aren't a couple. I couldn't help but laugh a little as the waitress seemed frustrated because he wouldn't look at her. She finished talking our order and left in a hurry.

"Do women drool over you like that every where you go?" I ask taking a drink of my wine.

"Oh yeah, all the time. They crowd around me and one time I had to beat them off with an umbrella" he answers jokingly.

"What a hard life to live Mr. Salvatore" I smirk at him. "So tell me about yourself. Last time we talked mostly about me, I want to get to know you better."

"What would you like to know?" He takes a drink of wine.

"Basics first, like I did."

"Ok. I was born in Italy. Parents were Italian. Lived there till I was about 5 or 6 and we moved California. I have an older brother, Damon. He runs our bar."

"Wait, your bar?"

"Yeah, ChinChin's the family business"

"Oh, that's nice. Did your father pass it down to you?" As I ask him that, I instantly regret it seeing his smile slowly disappear and sadness appearing all over his face. I know that look. He looked at me like that after we talked about the passing of my parents. Shit.

"My parents died about a year or two after we moved to Cali. Our Uncle Zach was our guardian so we came to live with him here in New York."

I feel my face fall. I didn't mean to make him remember, I know how difficult it is. "I'm sorry Stefan."

"Hey it's ok." He reaches across the table to grab my hand and give me a reasurring squeeze. "No harm done. Just as you said the other day, time heals and sometimes it's hard but nothing I can't deal with."

I smile sadly at him as he continues. "My father always wanted to open a bar. A place people could come and feel welcome, warm, and at home. So after his passing Damon and I vowed to make his wish come true. And now we have the bar and everything is going great."

I look at him adoringly as I just listen to the sound of his voice. Its so soothing and sounds melodic and at times hoarse which makes it sexy all at the same time.

Our food finally arrives and we dig in.

"So tell me more about you and your brother." I ask him curiously. I mean, its only fair, he knows about mine.

He hesitates for a quick second but begins to speak, "Damon is, Damon" he chuckles to himself. "Damon is very out there. He's a driven, determined, eye-on-ball type of guy. He can be selfish and annoying but caring when he wants to be. He took care of me when we were children, always making sure I was ok and I'll always appreciate that. We fight a lot but most of the time it's just to get on the others nerves. I don't say it often and certainly not to him but I love him, he's my brother."

I can't help but smile. He doesn't look like the type to go around talking about his personal life but here he is, sharing it with me and I get that feeling again, that I'm special.

"So does he have a girlfriend? I might wanna set him up with a friend of mine" I say giggling a bit.

He scoffs, "Damon doesn't do relationships. His excuse is that he gets bored easily and women are psycho."

I just shake my head laughing and continue to eat.

I start talking about work when I notice Stefan staring at something on my dress.

"What?"

"Did you buy that dress specifically for tonight?" he asks with a grin.

My eyes widen a little but I compose myself, "Of course not, I've had this for a while." I say non-nonchalantly

"Really? Then why does it have a tag on it?" He says point to a little ticket sticking out under my arm. Oh my God I totally forgot Mason told me he put a tag on it as one of his designs.

I look down and tuck the tag and decide to play with him a little.

"Ok ok, you caught me. I'll tell you the truth." I lean forward and signal for him to come closer so no one can hear what I'm about to say.

"The truth is, I have a shop-lifting problem. I'm a kleptomaniac." I try and keep a straight face and not give myself away. I see his eyes widen in shock as he backs away a little. I can't help but laugh at him breaking character. He glares at me.

"You played me."

Still laughing I say "It was too easy."

"I'll get you back somehow Miss Gilbert" he adds playfully threatening me. I just roll my eyes and keep laughing.

"It's a friend's design. I did go out shopping and he gave me this. The tag is just his label. I just forgot to take it out when I got home."

"I see. So you did go out to get something new for tonight."

"Consider yourself lucky Mr. Salvatore. I don't to it often."

"I'm am very lucky indeed, in more ways then one." He winks at me and I feel myself blush. I'm surprised I hadn't all night but there he goes being all sexy and I can't help but feel this urge to jump over this table and crash my lips onto his. Whoa, my thoughts escalated quickly. I need to cool down if I'm gonna get through the night.

We finally finish our food and opt for no dessert. We keep talking getting to know each other. Our likes and dislikes, things we've done in New York or back home. Talking to each other is very comfortable. Like we can say anything and we know the other will be intrigued by it.

Stefan yet again pays for our meal, using the same argument as last time "I invited, I pay." I have a feeling that if I were to invite, he would still insist on paying.

As we walk outside, I shudder a bit from the oddly chilly night then I feel his arm go over my should to warm me up a bit.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to take a walk but it's getting cold so we could leave it for another time. Sound ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine" I answer with a gentle smile. He wants to see me again. Wow.

The valet comes up with his car and we're on our way. I was feeling tired so I didn't talk much during the ride back to my apartment and I appreciate Stefan not pressing conversation. He's very intuitive.

We arrive and he accompanies me to my door upstairs. I start getting these butterflies because I don't know if I should kiss him goodnight or invite him in or what.

We arrive at my door and I'm fidgeting with my keys. He grabs my hands in his and i look up at him. Such beautiful green eyes.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Elena, thank you." His stare is intense and I feel lost in it.

"I had a wonderful time as well" I respond with one of my best smiles knowing he likes it when I smile, he did say so after all.

"Such a beautiful smile" he brings his hand up to my cheek caressing it lightly. His touch feels so good. Like fire and ice all at the same time. An electricity, a burning sensation but it feels so good, so right. My eyes move from his, down to his lips. Perfect, pink lips. Very soft from what I remember. And that tongue, magical, he's probably the best kisser in the world and he wants to kiss me, I can feel it. His eyes move down to my lips as well and I feel him move in a little closer to me. The hand that was still holding mine let go and placed itself on my waist. If he doesn't kiss me soon I'm going to combust. He starts lowering his face closer to mine and my hands move to his chest, his rock hard, Greek God, muscular chest. Just as I start to feel his breathing on my lips, a thought crosses my mind, my eyes flutter open and I push back on his chest moving my head to the side making him miss my mouth.

"I'm sorry" I say now embarrassed by what I just did.

He looks at me quizzically, "Did I do something wrong? Am I going too fast?"

"No no, Stefan, it's not you. You're perfect. I just... I can't do this."

He looks at me not quite understanding. "Why not? I thought you.."

I cut him off, "I do, I do want to kiss you, believe me. It's just, the timing isn't right. You remember that promotion I told you about?" He nods. "Well it's not just getting a new office type of promotion, I'm moving to Paris." I let it all out in one breath and I sigh. He looks at me trying to process the information.

"When do you leave?"

"In about a month and a half" I say sadly. I feel like everything is ruined. Ugh, how could I be so stupid as to even forget that I'd be leaving soon and getting somewhat involved with someone. He deserves to know this, so he can find someone else and not waste his time with me.

Since I had pushed back his hands were by his sides. I look at him after a couple of moments of silence. He still looks like he's thinking of something. His eyes find mine and before I know it, he's pushing me up against my door kissing me. Sweet heavenly kisses. My arms quickly go around his neck enjoying his embrace. Our heads move from side to side trying to deepen each kiss. This is one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had and I don't want it to end, but it does. Damn these human lungs that need oxygen to live.

As our lips part, he rests his forehead on mine. Both of our chests were rising and falling quickly, trying to catch our breath.

"A month and a half is enough time to figure this, us, out. If you want to take the chance." He's now looking into my eyes with a completely serious and hopeful look on his face. I contemplate the idea. What if I get too attached and things end horribly when I have to leave? Do I make the choice that might hurt me in the long run and him as well? Or do I cut this short and have us part ways saving us any future pain.

Screw it.

"I want this" it's the only thing I can manage to say. He smiles and kisses me again but this time, softly, with a warm tenderness that could melt even the coldest of hearts. We can talk about it some other time, right now, I'm just going to enjoy his kisses.

**A/N: Sooo...what'd you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kiara, I think you helped me decide if I wanted them or not lol Notorrious I agree, being honest is key. Thank you all for the reviews, they really do help :)**

Chapter 6

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Ugh, I feel so tired. I stretch out and yawn preparing myself for attempting getting out of bed. I did so much this weekend. So many meetings to attend across town. I didn't even get time to see Stefan which really sucks.

The night of our date, after he kissed me, we stayed there and made out for a while. But nothing else happened and we were both ok with that. Honestly his kisses had my knees so weak I wouldn't have had energy for anything else. We agreed we'd talk when we could during the weekend seeing as how I had so many things to do and surely that's what we did. We talked a couple of times during the day, for a couple of minutes. And both Saturday and Sunday nights before bed we'd talk for a little more. It was nice hearing about his day. It's nice to hear about things other than fashion, not saying that I'm tired of it, it's just nice to take a breather.

I finally get up and get ready. Monday's aren't usually bad at the office so let's hope for a not so full day.

I arrive at the office and Anna (my assistant) has my coffee waiting for me. She's very good at her job. I don't think they're going to let me take her to Paris which is a bummer because she knows me so well already and having to teach someone knew about how I go about things is just going to be tedious.

"Thank you Anna" I say giving her a smile.

"You're welcome Miss Gi-", I shoot her a knowing look. "You're welcome Elena." She says smiling back. I told her a while ago that under these casual meetings she did not need to address me by my last name but she sometimes felt it was overstepping the boundaries and would go back to calling me Miss Gilbert.

As I walk past her desk and head to my office I shoot over my shoulder, "I'm going to try and pull some strings to get you to come with me to Paris. Make sure you have your schedule open just in case." I think I hear a squeal then just a repetitive _thank you_ coming from her very excitedly. I don't just want her there for my benefit, I think she would totally benefit from it more than I would. I mean, how many assistant's can say they get to travel across the world to Paris to help the new Editor-In-Chief of the magazine open up the new office? Chances like that don't come around often and when they do, you better be smart and make the right choice.

As soon as I sit down in my desk chair, my phone rings. I smile.

"Good morning beautiful" I hear from the other end of the line.

"Mr. Salvatore, a little early for a call don't you think?" I say playfully.

"Nonsense, never too early to compliment a fantastic woman such as yourself." There he goes making me blush again.

"Made you blush didn't I?" He says with a chuckle.

"Shut up" I respond with a roll of my eyes as if he could see me. "So what on earth is the youngest Salvatore up to at 8 o'clock in the morning?" I had gotten up from my desk to go over to the shelf above my couch to retrieve two binders and sat back down on my chair.

"I so happen to be on my way to the gym. This Greek God body doesn't appear by miracle you know."

"My, my are we presumptuous in the morning" I say giggling a bit.

"Is it really being presumptuous if I actually am how I describe I am?"

I can't help but smile, "You are too much Stefan." I can feel him smile on the other end. "Anyways I hate to cut this short but I have to get to working on my dead-lines. Talk to you later ok?"

"Sure thing"

"Oh, and beware of wandering eyes Mr. Salvatore." This is my attempt of jealous flirting. Wait is that a thing?

"I cannot promise you that Miss Gilbert, for there is this chunky bald man on a treadmill that has caught my attention for over a week now. I think it's time to make a move."

How does he come up with this stuff? I just laugh because it's hard not to. "He sounds like a keeper. Be sure to give me the details afterwards."

"You betcha. Talk to you soon."

"Bye." I smile as I hang up then I sigh. Am I really making the right choice by seeing this thing through? What if I end up hurt, or worse, him? Would he ever consider going with me to Paris? Oh no, I couldn't ask him that, that would be too selfish of me. He has his life here, his brother, the family business. I can't ask him to put all that on hold just to follow me to Paris.

I sigh again. Life, just as the saying goes, you are a bitch. I think it's time to call Aunt Jenna. She usually has good advice. I would ask the girls but I'm sure they'd just tell me to jump his bones as much as I can, while I can.

**XXXXXXXX**

Got home about an hour later than usual; around 7:15pm. It's almost time to print next months issue of the magazine and a lot of editing needs to be done. Some people are behind on articles and others are just all over the place. It get very hectic when it's close to printing time.

I heat up some of that frozen pasta, that all you need to do is put it in a skillet for a couple of minutes and its done. I'm not a bad cook it's just that my knowledge of recipes is limited, so I stick to the easy stuff. I grab some wine and sit down on the couch ready to call Jenna.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Jenna" I say excitedly.

"Elena! How are you? You haven't called in like 2 weeks." She chided.

"I'm doing great. It's just really busy at work right now between getting next months issue done and all the prep work and meetings for the move."

"Yeah must be a lot but you love what you do so it can't be that bad."

"Yup." We talk some more about her work and how her classes are going. She talks about Jeremy and that he's doing very well in his classes which makes me happy. Her and Alaric are doing very good as well and this whole conversation is making me miss them even more so I decide to change the subject .

"So..." I start.

"Spill it. I know it's something juicy. You don't start off your sentences like that for nothing."

I laugh, "Very nice observation. So I met this guy." I hear a shriek.

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down Jenna, I haven't even said anything." She laughs and tells me to continue. I give her the full story, all the details about how I met Stefan, our lunch and dinner dates, the phones conversations, the whole nine yards.

"He sounds dreamy."

"He is and ugh, it's just such bad timing. I mean, seriously, I've been here 2 years, 2 whole years and now that I'm leaving is when the universe decides we should meet." I'm a little frustrated.

"Timing is such a slut, screwing everyone. But sweety, you have to make the most of it. Who knows what will happen come time to leave. Don't get ahead of yourself. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, you can still gain a friend and good memories. There's nothing wrong with having some fun, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy Elena."

"I am Jenna, thank you." We talk for a while longer and then hang up. We tried to decide if the next time we see each other is me going down there or if they'll come visit me but we couldn't come to an agreement. So we just decided to check our scheduling and see what we can do before I leave. And of course they'll come visit in Paris, I mean, how can they not?

I get ready for bed and when I'm comfy laying down, I text Stefan.

E: Did you make a move on the robust beauty at the gym?

He replied about a minute later.

S: First, it was chunky bald man and second, I saw him with another man, he broke my heart :(

This man really is too much. I laugh and text back.

E: Poor baby :(

S: I'm going to need a distraction ;)

E: If I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to make a pass at me

S: Oh but I am. Let me pick you up on Wednesday after work

E: Hmm, whatever for Mr. Salvatore?

S: Fun

Now how can you deny yourself fun? Especially when its with Stefan Salvatore.

E: Can't wait. Night

S: Sweet dreams beautiful

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

I don't think I've smiled this much in years. Everything has just been much more enjoyable since I met her, since I met Elena. She has this light, this aura, which makes her so pleasurable to be around. And I want to be around her, all the time. But obviously I tone it down because I don't want to freak her out or something. Then again, time is precious seeing as how she'll be leaving soon. Damn. Can't say I was thrilled when she told me. Who would be though? You meet someone you like a lot, you start getting to know them then you find out they're moving half way across the world. Timing means so much. But the important thing here is, I met her and she has agreed to let this play out. Even if in the end it doesn't work, hopefully we can still stay in touch.

I shake my head. I really need to stop getting ahead of myself. We'll cross the bridge when we come to it.

We texted last night instead of calling. It was rather amusing. I hadn't planned on asking her out till the weekend but as we texted, it occurred to me that she had mentioned getting out around noon from work on Wednesdays so I took a chance, and she accepted. I know exactly the place I want to take her. It's a change of pace from our previous dates so I hope she likes it. And I don't work that day so it all works out perfectly.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing in my pocket. Damon.

"I'm getting ready to go to work, keep your pants on." I quickly say before he gets to say anything.

"Hello to you too Brother. Before you so rudely jumped to conclusions, I was gonna invite you to a Yankees game today instead of going to work but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second. A Yankees game sounds great."

"Fine. You better be ready when I get there in 20 minutes or I'm leaving your ass. Uncle Zach is taking care of the bar today so no worries there."

"Got it."

The story with Uncle Zach is he did the best he could raising us. He never married nor had children of his own so it was difficult for him at first but Damon helped him out with me and I think collectively, in the end, we all worked well together. At least we never burnt our house down so that's good. He was authoritive when needed and just another one of the guys when occasions called for it.

I was a little surprised I didn't know he was coming back today. He'd been gone for about 2 weeks going to different wine tasting conventions and vineyards, seeing what was new and if we wanted to buy any for the bar. I kind of missed having him around to be honest.

I went outside to wait for Damon because I knew that bastard would leave me if I wasn't by the curb. He had done it before. I had been walking out my door and I saw him nearing my house and the ass just kept going, he never stopped. Needless to say, I got him back. I slashed one of his tires. He of course, didn't find it funny.

Our version of brotherly love I guess.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Made it back home kind of late. Yankees won which was great. Damon and I went out for drinks to a pub close to the stadium, which is ironic because we own a bar yet we choose to drink elsewhere at times.

Before heading into the shower I text Elena to see if she's up.

S: Sorry haven't shown signs of life, still up?

E: Thought you were bailing on me for 2morrow

S: Never. I'll call you in a couple of minutes, gonna shower

E: 'kay

I quickly showered, put on some sweat pants and got into bed.

"Hello." She sounds tired.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No it's ok, you didn't. I've just been writing for a while and I'm tired." She yawns.

"Ok, I'll make this quick then. Just wanted to let you know some details for tomorrow."

"Alright, shoot"

"You need a change of comfortable clothes so you're not in work clothes, some comfy sneakers and another change of clothes just in case."

"That sounds odd Salvatore." She sounds so adorable when she's dubious.

"It's gonna be fun, trust me. Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." I hang up and just lay back into my bed smiling. I haven't seen her since Friday. These long days in between dates isn't working out. I'm gonna have to figure something out to see her more often.

**A/N: Wonder what they're gonna do**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

I took the subway to work this morning. I haven't done that in a while ever since I made enough money to buy a myself a car. This job pays really well so I was able to indulge in the luxury of buying an expensive hybrid SUV, an Audi Q5. Much like Stefan but his is a coupe.

I was kind of nervous for our date today. He didn't want to give me details about where we're going. Just that we were gonna have fun and to take comfortable clothes. Oh my god what if he wants to go skydiving?! No no, he wouldn't. I don't know if I would classify that as fun. I mean, it's sure to be a rush but I would need to think long and hard before deciding to do that.

I finished most of my work for the day early so I decided to hang out in Bonnie's office for a while. See what she's up to.

As usual, I walk in without knocking and plop down on her couch.

"So what's new Bon?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about putting a dead bolt and my door so people stop barging in at their own discretion. Ya' know, the usual."

Oh Bonnie, my sarcastic, witty, best friend. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"You done with your paper work already? Damn, Stefan must be a hell of a guy to have you speeding up your productivity." She laughs and I glare at her then smile.

"For your information little miss sassy pants, I didn't have much to do today. Just revise some articles, send some things down to the printer and that's about it."

She's typing away on her computer and looks over at me briefly, smiles then asks, "Do you know where he's taking you today?"

"Ugh no. He won't tell me. To be honest I don't know if I'm more frustrated or curious." I giggle.

"Elena Gilbert giggling and being all giddy over a guy, Oh. My. God." She teases. I grab one of the couch cushions and throw it at her but I miss.

"You know, he has a brother..." I say tracing circles on the couch with my finger.

"Nu-uh, no way. Don't even think about it Elena."

I laugh. "Why not Bonnie? We could like, double date. I haven't seen him but Stefan described him as tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Sounds appealing doesn't it?" I wiggle my eyebrows a bit and she just stares at me like there's something wrong with me.

"Come on, ever since your little fiasco with Jeremy you haven't seen anyone." A while back Jer and Bonnie had a little thing going on but my brother being the numb nuts he is, got drunk and made out with an ex of his. I do give him credit though because he confessed it to Bonnie but she decided they were better off as friends. We joke about it every now and then so it's not awkward. Plus when Jer comes to visit, we all go out. They've stayed close friends.

"Don't you remember how bad it went the last time I was set up for a date? Katherine had told me about Jaime and good God he was a bore. Then turned out kind of stalker-ish wondering where I was all the time and who I was with. I don't have time for that."

"Look, I'm not saying you have to become a couple or anything. It doesn't even have to be a date. We can just all go out, as friends. Do some type of activity that could be fun and not be like a serious type of outing like going out to dinner would be." I look at her expectantly. After a moment she sighs.

"Fine. And only because I know you'll keep bugging me if I say no. Plus, it'd be nice take a break from everyone here at the office, besides you of course." Yes, she gave in.

"Great." I reply with a big grin on my face. "I'll be sure to tell Stefan later."

We talk some more then I decide to head back to my office to get ready to leave.

My office phone rings.

"Yes, Anna?" I ask knowing it's her.

"How rude Miss Gilbert, do you always answer your office phone like this?"

Stefan. "Did you charm my assistant into letting you call?"

"I did no such thing. She very willingly let me call on my own. No charming needing."

I just roll my eyes. "Hey, no eye-rolling." Wait, how did he..? I roll my eyes again and smile. "I'll be out in a minute." I grab my things and leave my office.

"There she is, beautiful as ever." He says as he see's me approach.

"Not too shabby yourself Salvatore." He gives me a hug and I get all warm inside. His arms have this sense of security, I can't even explain it. I'm not in his embrace for too long but, this overwhelming feeling of homeyness overcomes me so when he breaks contact all I can do is stare up at him. He smiles and grabs my hand ready to lead me out of the building.

Fun. We're going to have fun.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as we get into his car I ask him if he's going to tell me where we're going.

"No."

"Aww why not?" I put on a pouty face trying to get him to tell me. He looks at me and for a second I think I've got him but then smiles and turns away, eyes back on the road.

"I'll tell you when we're getting close. In the mean time, how was work today?"

Maybe I should give him the silent treatment. No, that could turn out bad. He might just keep quiet as well and I'll end up losing anyway.

"It was good. Finished my stuff early then went to see Bonnie for a while."

"Did you talk about me?" He takes his eyes off the road and looks at me, every couple of seconds looking back making sure he wasn't going to crash.

"Eyes on the road Salvatore. Wouldn't want to die before I know where we're going."

He just laughs. Such a wonderful laugh. I could listen to it all day and never get tired of it. I wonder what his voice sounds like in the mornings just as he wakes up.

Wait, what?

I snap out of it and decide to talk about the whole double date thing.

"I was thinking. I want Bonnie to get out more and since you mentioned your brother.."

"Oh no, that can't be a good idea."

"Why not? They're both single."

"Yeah but like I said, Damon doesn't do relationships."

"Well I'm not saying they have to be in one. We can just, do a double date that's not a double date. We can all go out together, it could be fun." I say trying to convince him.

"I don't know Elena, it could be disastrous. My brother doesn't always like to behave himself. I'd hate for him to do something to piss off your friend or you and therefore ruining my chances to get to see you again."

Well if that's not the sweetest thing he's said I'll be damned. "Come on, he can't be that bad. How about I promise that whatever happens, you'll still get to see me afterwards?"

He takes a minute to contemplate the idea. "Ok, but I still have to get him to agree with it. Can't imagine that'll be easy."

**XXXXXXXXX**

We've been on the road for about 40 minutes now. I think I fell asleep for a little while. Stefan wakes me saying we're almost there.

"Ok so the deal about this place is, one of my regular customers who lives on the outskirts of town, works at this little carnival, mini theme park type place. I've gone a couple of times with some friends so I thought it'd be something fun to do together."

I didn't really expect this. A big smile comes across my face. "Wow, I haven't been to a carnival in ages. They used to have one once a year back home but it was mostly just carnival games and a ferris wheel. Nothing too big." I feel like a kid again, getting excited about a carnival.

"So I didn't make a complete ass of myself thinking you'd like this?" He seems nervous.

I touch his arm and smile. "It sounds great Stefan, thank you."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Finally we arrive and the place looks awesome. From the parking lot you can see 2 mini rollercoaster and some weird bungee jump, superman contraption and a lot of carnival games.

As we get out of the car Stefan tells me that his friend works at the main little office and that I can go change in there while he talks to his friend.

I'm back a couple of minutes later in comfy jeans and a burnout grey color tank top. Stefan is waiting for me to go leave my stuff at the car and finally head in.

I really do feel like a kid again. All I want to do is play all the games and get on everything. Oh and have some cotton candy too.

"So what are we doing first?" I ask Stefan excitedly.

"I was thinking go-karts. Get some friendly competition going." He says with side grin walking us over to the go-karts.

"Prepare to lose." I tease and he scoffs.

"3...2...1, GO!" That's all I hear before I hit the gas pedal speeding off in my little go-kart. I feel like I leave Stefan behind and decide to scream back at him, "HA HA Eat my dust Salvatore!" I look ahead of me again and make my way through the course. I make the first whole lap in the lead.

Right as I'm about to yell something back at Stefan, I notice he's not there. I turn to the other side just to see him zoom past me.

"How do you like them apples?" He yells up ahead. Fast and the furious reference, nice.

I do my best to catch up to him, staying right on his tail. A turn is coming up and we're on our last lap. An idea pops into mind. I stay right behind him almost bumper to bumper and just as he's about to start turning, I clip him and it sends his kart spinning bumping right into a wall. I speed past him laughing and I hear him yell but I can't make out what he says.

As I wait at the finish line, I'm already out of the kart and standing off to the side with a big grin on my face. I expect him to come back looking defeated but quite the opposite.

He smiles at me and gets out of the kart.

"You little cheater. You totally clipped me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I won fair and square." I say feigning innocence.

"You're innocent huh?" He comes closer and grabs me by my waist and starts tickling me. I, being very ticklish, burst out into fit of laughter.

"Ste- stef-stefan stop!" Oh man I can't breathe I'm laughing too hard.

"Say you cheated and I'll let go."

"Neh-never!" I manage to get out between breaths.

"Oh really?" He tickles me even harder and I can't take it anymore, tears have started streaming down my face.

"Ok ok! I cheated!"

He quickly stops and smiles. "I knew it." He gives me a peck on the lips like it's something that comes natural to him, grabs me by the hand and starts walking. I of course am left stunned. I don't even think I could tell you my name if you asked me in this moment.

He brings me back to reality when he starts to speak. "I'm thinking laser tag now. Yeah?"

"Oh my God they have that here? I haven't played since I was a kid with Jeremy."

"Yeah its not really big but I like it because instead of a warehouse where you're running on the floor, its like a bouncy castle. That of course makes it harder to run around. There are air filled cylinders that you can use to shield you and some other ones that are like mini walls."

"I can't even remember the last time I was in a bouncy castle." I say laughing.

We make it to the entrance of the laser tag. We take off our shoes and put on the chest plates that record your score and are attached to the laser guns. The structure of it is a little building with the whole entire floor being a bouncy castle. Its high off the ground so when you're going to enter, you have to climb in.  
The round lasts 5 minutes and you have to tag your opponents as much as you can by pointing your gun at their chest plate. Doesn't sound difficult right? Wrong.  
We climb in and we take different ends so we're in like a duel or a show down. When the buzzer goes off for our time to start I quickly run over to behind a curtain dropped from the ceiling to help conceal you. I think I can hear him running but I don't know from which direction so I take off running and start shooting in every direction. His chest plate goes off just as mine does as well and I feel like I'm just screaming like some crazed lunatic trying to kill someone. I can hear Stefan grunting in response while he shoots me too. I keep running to make it behind another curtain on the other side of the arena. I run into another player as I'm turning the corner which scares me for a second but I quickly kneel down to stay out of sight. I see a cylinder up ahead and decide to run to it and kneel from there. But little did I know that the closer you are standing to the cylinder, your weight brings the floor down tipping the cylinder over and you along with it. I yelp trying to get my balance but all I can do is laugh and I hear Stefan coming laughing at me and shooting at my chest.

"Help me" I say trying to get up.

"Your enemy isn't supposed to help you Elena." He says laughing.

"Shut up" I grab his hand and bring him down but I manage to get up and start shooting at his chest.

"Cheating again Gilbert"

I laugh and run off trying to hide again. I feel time is almost over as I'm crouching behind yet another curtain. I hear him on the other side which would place him almost in the middle walking my way but on the other side of the curtain. I decide to live out a James Bond fantasy and start running towards him jumping out in front of him from behind the curtain to a slow motion drop on my side as I yell and shoot for his chest. I swear I feel like I'm in the air for forever before finally dropping and hearing the buzzer.

We're both laughing hysterically at my choice of maneuver and after a couple of minutes finally make it out of the arena. Stefan is still laughing as we make it outside and start putting our shoes on.

"How did you even think about that move?"

"I don't know. I just saw an opportunity to surprise you and took it. Too many James Bond movies I guess."

"I won by points but I say you win hands down on style."

"The only way to win." I say giving him a million dollar smile.

We go off to play some of the games. He insisted on trying to win me something and after a couple of tries, he finally got me a stuffed koala bear which was extremely adorable. We held hands the entire time and I haven't felt this happy, this amazing, ever.

It's almost 6 o'clock and we decide that the Ferris wheel will be our last ride. We get on and I snuggle up to Stefan's side as he puts his arm over my shoulder. When we get to the very top we can see the most amazing view of the sunset. The whole sky is orange and there are barely any clouds and there's a flock of birds flying off in the distance. It kind of looks like those stock photos that come with picture frames. My head had been resting on Stefan's shoulder and I lift it up to look at him.

"Thank you" I say looking into his eyes.

"My pleasure" He responds.

I look down to his lips, and lick my own, waiting expectantly.

"Are you waiting for somethings Miss Gilbert?"

"Shut up and kiss me Salvatore." He smiles and leans in to give me a heart warming, stomach fluttering, breathtaking kiss. I swear our faces are molded perfectly for each other because it feels like they fall right into place, be it when we're kissing or like right now, having our foreheads together.

"I'm really happy I met you Elena." He says as he moves his head back a little to be able to focus on my eyes.

"So am I, Stefan." I say back as he moves a strand of my hair behind my ear and lightly caresses my cheek before leaning down and kissing me again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Stefan parks his car in front of my apartment building and we walk to my door talking about today.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" I ask him as I open the door.

He looks at me and smiles. "I'd love to, but I'm sure you're exhausted plus you have work early in the morning so I don't want to keep you up."

I swear that just made me want him even more.

I grab on to his shirt and pull him into a kiss, full of want and passion. His hands are on my waist pulling me closer to him as I start walking back into my apartment. I shut the door with my foot as soon as we make it inside, still not breaking the kiss. I push him up against the door and kiss him again. I hear him moan then I feel him turning us around to where I'm the one with my back on the door. My hands go around his neck and I lift my right leg move up to his waist. His left hand quickly makes it to my thigh holding it up pressing himself closer to me. He starts to trail kissing down my neck and I feel myself slowly start to lose my sanity. I want him. I want him bad.

"Elena." I hear him call me but it sounds far away. "Elena" I hear again. "Hello earth to Elena" I hear louder now snapping me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I say not aware of what just happened.

"You okay?" He asks a little worried.

"Oh" I let out a breath. "I'm sorry, kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"No problem. So I'll take a rain check on that coffee ok? You get some rest."

"Sure. I will." He leans in and kisses me, says goodnight and he's gone.

I lean on my door after I close it.

"Oh boy" I let out, frustrated yet happy because today, was unforgettable.

**A/N: Don't kill me :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had some writers block for the first time since I started. Not too sure about the chapter but hopefully it makes you laugh at some point. I think I may upload another later on today. Thanks for the reviews, they help. Kiara, here you go.**

Chapter 8

-**Stefan**-

I don't know about anyone else but the way I feel when I'm with Elena is like no other. It's a mixture of emotions that I can't even differentiate. I feel confident yet insecure at the same time. I feel nervous yet comfortable in the sense that even if I do something stupid, she won't mind or will laugh with me instead of at me. I love that she has a sense of humor. It's hard to find women who will go back and forth with you, so I really enjoy our childish banter.

Spending all day with her yesterday was extraordinary. Solely being in her presence can make you feel better, so spending so much time with her laughing, having fun, is priceless. It makes me feel great that I can make her happy and smile as much as she did, because she does that to me and I can only hope I make her feel the same way. I don't know how things are going to turn out but as of right now, I'm going to enjoy every second she'll allow me to be with her.

After going to the gym, I go home, shower and get ready to head to the bar. Elena wanted me to talk to Damon about going out for a group date with a friend of hers. I'll try and throw it out there casually but Damon is pretty unpredictable so who knows if he'll say.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Damon, you got a second?" I ask him as I stand by his office door.

"No I will not lend you money." He says with his signature smirk. Sometimes when he pisses me off I really wanna punch it out of him but not right now.

"Funny. Listen, do you have plans for tomorrow night?" I ask hesitantly not really knowing how to come about the situation.

"Brother, are you asking me out? I mean I respect those who live a non-heterosexual life style but this is incest."

"Cut the crap Damon. I'm asking because Elena suggested we go out so she can meet you and introduce you to a friend of hers. Nothing serious." I ask starting to feel exasperated.

"Ohh, Elena wants to meet me. Better watch your back brother."

I stare at him letting him know I'm not playing around and he drops the smirk and speaks.

"Fine. I guess I could use some social interaction with the opposite sex. You were the one who told me I needed to get laid so maybe I'll give Elena's friend a little something something." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down and I just roll my eyes and scoff.

"I bet you she won't go for you."

"Please, have you seen me? I'll have her drooling in the first 5 minutes of being in my presence." He says confidently.

"Yeah ok hot stuff. Don't get mad when I'm laughing at your ass when she turns you down. I'll let you know the details later. I'll be in the storage if you need me." He gives me a nod and I head into the back to start bringing in new bottles of liquor to the bar.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena_-

"Hey beautiful." I hear as I answer Stefan's call. Everytime he calls me beautiful or compliments me I feel myself blush. We haven't spoken all day and it's great to hear his voice.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask with a big grin on my face.

"Better now that I'm talking to you. How'd your day go?"

Could he be more dreamy? "It was pretty good. So what's up?"

"I asked Damon about going out, he's on board."

"Great!" I say excitedly.

"Listen, my brother can be very inappropriate and doesn't really have a filter when he talks. I just, don't want it to take you or Bonnie by surprise. If at any moment you don't feel comfortable just let me know and I'll make him leave, ok?"

He sounds nervous and a little scared. "Stefan, it's ok, don't worry about it. We deal with worse people on a daily basis. Bonnie is a tough girl who doesn't take crap from anybody, she can handle herself. Just relax. It'll be fine ok?" I say trying to calm him down. He sighs and agrees.

"Have you girls decided what you wanna do?"

"I think bowling could be fun. It's not too formal to be a date but good enough to have a great time. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great. I haven't bowled in a while."

"Great. There's an awesome bowling alley downtown that some friends and I go to every once in a while that plays good music, has a decent bar and has good food."

"Perfect." He replies and I smile.

"Ok then, see you there tomorrow at 8?"

"8 it is. Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Stefan."

**XXXXXXXXX**

As Bonnie and I arrive at the bowling alley, I can see Stefan waiting outside. I instantly feel butterflies and I smile without really even knowing I am.

"Geez you have it bad, look at that smile on your face." Bonnie says in between laughs.

"Shut up." I say playfully hitting her with my purse. We lock arms and head over to where Stefan is. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and a hug.

"I know that you saw her at the bar the day we met but this is your formal introduction. Stefan, this is Bonnie. Bonnie this is Stefan."

They shakes hands and exchange smiles and "nice to meet you's."

"Damon's inside, waiting for us in line to get a lane." He opens the door and lets us go in following after us.

As we make inside, Stefan tells us he see's Damon at the front counter already paying for the lane. Stefan walks up to him and pats him on the back.  
"It's about time you showed up. They need the shoe sizes." Damon says turning to look at Stefan.

I have to say, he is very attractive. Tall, jet black hair, blue eyes to die for, but he's not my type. He has this male model vibe going on, where they know they're good looking and can come across as arrogant because of it. I see it all the time in the models we shoot for the magazine. I don't like it. I look over to Bonnie and I see her just staring at him. I shrug her shoulder a bit to snap her out of it.

She turns to me and whispers, "He's hot." I let out a small laugh and shake my head.

We tell the person over the counter our shoe sizes and as we wait Stefan introduces us to Damon.

"Elena, Bonnie, this is Damon, my brother."

Damon looks at me and as he shakes my hand says, "Ah the famous Elena, we finally meet. Ya' know, my brother doesn't shut up about you."

I blush a little to myself as I turn my look over to Stefan. We shake hands and he goes to shake Bonnie's.

"Well hello there beautiful." He says givng her a wink. I don't think I've ever seen Bonnie this quiet before. She just nods and smiles.

"So what's our lane number?" I ask trying to get this thing started.

We walk over to our lane and change our shoes. Once we're done Bonnie and I go off to look for some bowling balls that will suite us.

"My God, Elena, you didn't tell me how hot he was."

"This is my first time meeting him Bon." I say as I crouch down to look at a rack and pick up an 8 pound ball. "Just keep it cool. You know what I've told you, he doesn't take relationships seriously. From what Stefan describes, he can probably turn out to be an ass. Just take it easy." I say as we head back to the guys.

The game starts and I'm up first, Stefan second, then Damon and last Bonnie.

I get a strike on my first throw which is great. I high five Bonnie and take a seat next to her. As Stefan goes to throw, Damon turns to us.

"Do you ladies want anything to drink?"

"I think beer would be fine. They have some good choices at the bar." I say pointing over to it. He follows where I'm pointing at and stands.

"I'll be right back." And off he goes to buy beer.

Stefan comes back having bowled a spare and gives me a kiss.

"Well aren't you two adorable." We hear Bonnie say. Just as I'm about to say something Damon comes back with the beer ready for his turn to bowl.

"Watch and learn." He says as he grabs his ball.

He stands up straight, aligns himself with the lines on the floor and launches the ball. Gutter.

We all burst out laughing and he turns around to glare at us.

"Shut up I did that on purpose." He waits for his ball to come back and prepares to shoot again.

Another gutter.

"Wow Damon, you sure showed us." Stefan says as Damon takes a seat at our table.

"Shut up, I'm warming up."

We keep playing finishing up the first game and are into the 7th frame of our second game. We've been getting a feel for each other in conversation and what not. I'd say everything is going well plus we've been drinking so that takes off a little of the initial nervousness. Stefan and Damon have been joking around for a while so I think he's finally relaxed with us meeting his brother. Bonnie and Damon have been joking around for a while too so I think it's going well. At least for now.

It's Damon's turn to bowl again. He's losing big time. He stands up and you can see him trying really hard to concentrate. I think it's a blow to his ego being so bad at this. He throws and it looks straight enough but reaching the pins, it curves knocking down only 3 pins.

"Damn it!" He grunts.  
"You should consider getting the side bumpers." I hear Bonnie call out to him. He turns and gives her an un-amused expression.

"Are you kidding? Those are for fucking kids."

"Well you sure as hell act like one pouting and stomping around cause you suck."

Oh my God I can't believe Bonnie is saying this. I turn to look at Stefan who's sitting beside me but he's just laughing at his brothers exchange with my best friend.

"Whoa, who died and made you an expert? I'm just warmin' up babe. Just you watch, I'm gonna have you begging for mercy."

"Yeah for that you'll actually have to knock down some pins." She says with a teasing smile and pointing at the pins. "Just let me know when you want me to put the bumpers on for you sweety."

Damon looks at her incredulously and a little aggravated but turns around ready to throw the ball again. He throws it with a lot of force and for a second I thought he broke the floor because of the sound it made but it didn't. It was on the right path, straight down the middle...then curved at the end again knocking down 3 more pins. We all just laughed as he came back to sit down and took a long gulp of beer.

It's Bonnie's turn right after him. She stands up and grabs her ball.

"Damon pay attention, this is how it's done." She says over her shoulder right before launching the ball. She knocks them all down in a strike.

"Now that, is how it's done." she says coming back to sit down.

"I was too busy looking at your ass to pay attention. Looks like you'll have to show me again." Damon responds with a flirty smirk.

"Damon" Stefan says in a warning tone. But Bonnie speaks up.

"Don't worry about it Stefan." She turns from Stefan to Damon. "Do those lines work for you?"

Damon stares at her a little caught off guard. "What?"

"Do those type of lines work for you with other women? Treat them like objects, bring them down just so you can compliment them in the end making them feel like they need you. You see, I know your type. You present yourself as this cocky, arrogant ass, getting by on your looks because deep down you're too insecure about yourself to try and have something real with someone."

I stare at them with wide eyes not really believing this is happening. I turn to Stefan to give him a knowing look and he nods as he starts to stand up.

"Listen hear you little-" Damon starts as he gets up from his seat walking closer to Bonnie but Stefan gets to him before he can finish his sentence.

"Let's take a walk Damon, come on." Stefan says as he pushes on Damon's chest to turn around and walk.

I turn over to look at Bonnie. "Bonnie what the hell was that? We were all having a good time."

"Well he needed to be put in his place. He can't just go walking around talking to women like that and expect them to sleep with him."

"I see he's rough around the edges but come on, you didn't have to call him out like that."

"If he wants something with me, yeah I did. Tell me you didn't notice how he would stare."

"I did." I say as I let out a breath calming down.

"Ok then, it was necessary. With these kind of guys you have to be up front and direct or else they don't get it."

I stare at her for a little and just nod. Since I've known Bonnie, she's never taken crap from any guy. She'll play along with them then bring them off their high horse when they start feeling all high and mighty. I admire her for it. I mean, I try but sometimes I'm not confident enough. Well, until Stefan, because the way we talk together is just so different than with other guys.

The guys come back and it's a little awkward but we decide to finish up the last couple of frames in this game and head out.

As we turn in our shoes and start to walk out, I'm hand in hand with Stefan, Bonnie behind us and Damon up front. I sigh at the thought of it all being a bust but what can you do right? Stefan lets go of my hand so he can put his arm around me bringing me closer to him and kisses the side of my head.

"Don't worry about tonight." He says to me in a whisper. I look up at him.

"Your brother is pissed off and Bonnie looks upset. Tonight didn't go exactly like I thought it would." I say as stop in front of the building. I see Damon walk off into the parking lot and Bonnie as well but in opposite directions. "This was a disaster." I say putting my face in my hands and leaning my head on to Stefan's chest. He runs his hands up and down my arms.

"It's fine. My brother deserved it. Plus, between you and me...I think he likes her." I look up at him confused. He smiles. "Yeah, he won't admit it but I think he likes that she didn't fall for his tactics. It's not everyday that someone turns him down."

"I'm sorry for making you do this, I know you didn't want to in the first place."

"Hey" He cups my face with his hands. "It's nothing, really. He's a big boy, he'll get over it. To tell you the truth, I had a great time, you know despite the little incident. You can't deny we were going great until then."

"True. And I was totally beating you." I say with a giggle lightening the mood.

"Please couldn't you tell I was letting you win?" He says with a sly smile. I playfully swat his arm and laugh. He grabs my arm and brings me into a hug. He feels so warm. I hear a car horn bringing me out of this nice moment and look over my shoulder to the curb; it was Damon.

"I'll call you later ok?" Stefan says when I look back to him.

"Yeah, sure." He gives me a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips and walks over to the car. Bonnie had done the same and was waiting behind so he walked with me till I got in then went off to his car.

I shut the door and say, more to myself than to Bonnie, "What a night."

**A/N: What is something you'd like to see stefan and elena do? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Since I made you guys wait, here's another chapter. Some SE cuteness for all of our enjoyment. Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions about future dates are all great and will be used at any given moment. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's 8 in the morning. I grunt as I reluctantly sit up in bed running my hands over my face. It's Saturday and I don't have work but I told myself I was going to start packing. Or at least start putting stuff in boxes that I know I'm not going to take with me to Paris. I feel like a month is going to fly by so quick. Right now we're ending August so by the beginning of October I should be on my way, starting up a new life in the fashion capitol of the world. To be honest, this is the first time I think about not wanting to go. But I've worked so hard for this, I've earned it. I can't let this opportunity pass me by.

I get up, brush my teeth and pull out some boxes from a closet.

"Where to start..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Around noon I take a break, deciding to make myself something to eat. I think I've gotten a good amount done. I don't have a lot of stuff like a house would have but I do have a good amount for the 2 bedrooms and living room that I have. Especially since I have things from work, like racks of clothes, piles of magazines, and sewing materials just laying around. They're usually all stacked up neatly in the guest bedroom but everything has been hectic this past month that I haven't had time to sort everything out. Oh and Jenna and Jeremy haven't come to visit so I've just been putting off the cleaning for a while since the room isn't needed.

I put together a box of clothes and other things to take down to the goodwill. I know I won't use any of it nor will I need it for work since it's all out of style. I call Bonnie to see if she wants to meet up later but she doesn't answer. I just figure she's still sleeping. I think about calling Katherine but I imagine she's having fun with her new conquest so I decide not to interrupt.

I come back home around 3 o'clock feeling tired. I stayed for a while at the goodwill talking with the ladies who work there. They've always been so nice when I go. I've even helped out working there for a while.

I think about calling Stefan but I don't want to seem needy or clingy so I decide I'll take a nap and call him later on.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

Today has been very stressful, crazy even, since I opened the bar. Damon is nowhere to be found, he's not answering his phone. Uncle Zach is across town in some meeting and none of the other few employees can come in to work to help me out. Those little bastards I should fire them. It's not like I haven't worked the place by myself before, but today it's just been so busy and I feel like I haven't been able to breathe going back and forth between customers. My regular customers are patient with me which helps but I'm totally going to kill Damon for not letting me know ahead of time that he wasn't going to show up.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I hope it's Damon. But it's not, it's Elena.

"Hey" She says after I pick up.

"Hey." I respond trying not to sound so stressed.

"Uh oh. Is something wrong?" Dang, she's good.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out. Damon bailed on me today so I've been working the bar all on my own and it feels like half on New York City decided to come in for a beer."

"What happened to your bus boys and bartenders or your Uncle?"

"None of them can come in today and my Uncle is in a meeting and won't be out till who knows when." I sigh and speak again. "Listen, I have to go. They're getting restless out there. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Bye"

"Bye." I hang up and continue to take everyone's order.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena_-

I stare at the phone after I hang up contemplating the idea that just popped into my head. Should I? Would he like the idea? I mean, any help is better than none, right? I take a quick shower, put on some jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, very casual, grab a coat and head out.

I make it to the bar in about half an hour and make my way inside. I look over the counter of the bar and there's so many people crowded in front of it, I can't even see Stefan. I walk over and I can finally see him.

"Stefan!" I yell getting up on my tip-toes. "Stefan!" I try again and he turns to see me. His eyes widen and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" He asks coming closer to me.

"Well hello to you too." I say sarcastically and he smiles again.

"Sorry" He leans in and kisses me. Everyone at the counter start a collective "Aww" and we break the kiss looking over at them. "Show's over, back to your drinks guys." He tells them then turns his face back to me. I'm still on the other side of the counter where the entrance for the bartender is.

"Are you going to let me in?" I ask him raising my eyebrows. He looks at me quizzically not really understanding what I'm doing here.

"I came to help you Stefan. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

He smiles again, opens the little counter door. Once I'm in he kisses me again. I'm taken by surprise but I return the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're wonderful." He caresses my cheek.

"Yo! I've been waiting for 10 minutes! Are you gonna serve me or not?" We hear a customer yell out in a thick New York accent, to us over the loudness of the crowd. Stefan walks me over to where all the liquor is as he takes the guys order.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asks me. I nod no. "Do you have an extensive knowledge as to what goes into drinks?"

"Not a lot, I know more about wine but I just figured, if I can't make the drinks, I could at least keep the customers entertained while you prepare everything. You know, so they can be distracted and not realize it's taking a while."

"That sounds good. Look, these," He points to taps of beer, "are the beers we have on tap. You fill them up to here in these mugs and here in these cups" He explains pointing to the two types of glasses they serve beer in. "I can take care of the mixed drinks and you can do what you can with the beer. You call out to me if you need anything ok?"

I nod my head and smile and just as I'm about to turn he grabs my arm.

"Here, take this." He wraps his arms around me tying one of those waiter/waitress aprons around my waist. I smile and turn to attend my first customer.

It isn't as difficult as I thought it would be. After about 30 minutes of non-stop filling up mugs and laughing with the customers, the big crowd finally died down leaving only a couple of people sitting on bar stools enjoying their drinks and watching the baseball game on the plasma televisions hanging down from the ceiling. Plus all those at the tables.

It was fun working like that with Stefan. A couple of times we would cross paths looking for something then come back to the sides of the bar we were dealing with. I swear he pinched my ass at one point because when I turned around to look at him in shock he was laughing and so was some bald man drinking a beer. So I decided to pay him back. I grabbed a piece of ice and when he was busy mixing up a drink, I slid it down his pants making him jump up and yell. The same old man that had laughed at me, laughed at him and I think he spit out some of his beer, I can't be sure.

I caught Stefan staring at me a couple of times and I just smiled back and kept dealing with the customers, doing my best to make sure everyone got what they wanted.

"You're a life saver you know that?" I hear Stefan come up to me as I'm wiping down the counter for stray ice and spilt beer.

"Oh it's nothing, really. You needed help, I had nothing to do, why not?" I say modestly. It was the truth. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help out when I perfectly could? Yeah I didn't know much about bartending but, an extra set of hands don't do any harm.

"How can I repay you?"

"Oh Stefan, don't worry about it. I didn't do it looking for something in return. Plus it was fun so I think that's good enough for me." I say with a smile turning to him having finished wiping the counter. I stick my hand into one of the pockets of the apron and pull out some money. "Here, these are the tips some of them left." I stick my arm out to him so he can grab the money.

"Oh no, that's yours. I can't take that."

"Come on, it's your bar." I insist.

"Elena, the tips are for the service you get. You're the one who served them so the tips are yours." I look at him and sigh and just put the money back in the apron. I'll just give it back to him another way, I'll buy food or something.

Since there's no one to serve, we keep talking.

"So what'd you do today?" He asks me offering me a beer. I take it.

"I woke up early and cleaned up a bit. Took a box of things I don't need anymore down to the goodwill, you know, starting to pack and what not."

"That's nice. If you need any help packing, just let me know. I happen to be a great mover." He says boastfully.

"I'll take you up on that offer Salvatore." I smile at him and he at me.

After a while of talking and occasionally attending a customer, I took a seat on a stool on the other side of the counter while Stefan stayed behind it.

"Are you planning on staying till closing?" He asks me since I haven't showed any signs of leaving.

"Maybe" I say flirtishly as I grab a cherry from the bowl in front of me and eat it.

"You know I really really appreciate you helping me out." He says sincerely. I reach for his hand across the bar.

"Just think of it as me paying you back for previous dates where you didn't let me pay my half, ok?"

"As you wish Miss Gilbert."

"Hey so did Damon say anything about last night?" I ask him.

"No. Haven't really talked to him since last night. He just disappeared today."

"Hmm. That's weird. I haven't spoken to Bonnie either. I called her around noon but she didn't pick up." We share a quick look. "You don't think..."

"Noo, can't be. You think? Bonnie would tell you wouldn't she?"

I laugh, "We're getting ahead of ourselves."

He laughs too. "Yeah, it's just a coincidence I'm sure."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Come midnight Stefan insists I go home and sleep, that he can handle the bar on his own now. At first I told him I'd stay a little longer but I was feeling tired so I gave in. He walks me to the door helping me put my jacket on.

"Thank you again for coming."

"No problem." I say right before he leans in to give me a kiss. I turn to walk out the door and stop.

"Hey Stefan?" I say turning back to him.

"Yeah?"

"You like football right?"

He lets out a small laugh. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Would you like to come over on Monday night to watch the Giants play? I mean, if you don't have to work." I've always enjoyed watching football. I mean, I was a cheerleader and all.

"I'd be honored. You drive safely okay?"

"Yes Sir" I say standing up straight and putting my hand on my forehead like soldiers do when they salute. He laughs and I say goodbye again and head out.

**A/N: Aren't they adorable? Wonder if Damon and Bonnie were together or not...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! In this chapter you'll get the story on what happened with Bonnie and Damon plus more Stelena cuteness as usual. **

**Omg ICURAQT2 I am a huge fan of school days, its an honor to have you reading my story :D Notorrious your question will most likely be answered next chapter :)**

**Thank you to the guest who said they hated the giants, it gave me an idea so I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

-_Bonnie_-

I had been avoiding Elena all weekend, ever since she took me home on Friday night. It's not that I was mad or anything. Far from that actually. You could say embarrassed or just, I didn't know what to say about what happened. But she kind of made it hard to avoid her during work, seeing as how she always finds time to come into my office to chat.

You see the thing is, my night didn't exactly end after I got home. But don't think wrong, it's not what you think...well maybe a little bit.

After I got home, it wasn't that late because the "date" ended earlier than expected. I was craving some ice cream from my favorite little shop in the center of the city. So I decided to go.

As I was walking out of the shop with 2 pints of Chunky Monkey ice cream, I notice some drunk guys standing outside a bar close by to the shop. I think I recognize one of the voices but I shake the idea and make my way past them to get to my car. Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and I spin around quickly to shrug them off.  
"Hands off assho-...Damon?" I say as my mood changes from anger to confusion.

"Well well, look who we have here. I'd call this serendipity, wouldn't you agree?" He says with a smirk and intense glare. I find it a little confusing as if he's trying to flirt or if he's angry. Either way he's drunk and I want nothing to do with him.

I shrug my arm free from his grip and stare at him. "I'd call this shit luck. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" He asks incredulously. "You're my problem. Don't think for a second I'm gonna let what you said to me just slide. No one, and I mean no one, talks to me like that."

"Tough luck 'cause I did, and I'll do it again. You don't intimidate me Damon. It's about time someone puts you in your place. You can't talk to people the way you do and think it'll never come back to bite you in the ass." He stares at me with his jaw clenched. I have to admit I found it hot but quickly I drop the thoughts as he starts to shiver or something. I can't really tell. Right as he's about to open his mouth, I notice he's gone pale and looks like he's going to be sick.

Sure enough, shit luck I tell you. He throws up right in front of me splashing some on my boots. Thank God I was in boots and not flip flops. I probably would have gone mental.

I jump back disgusted with my hands in the air as he's hunched over and moaning. Damn he must have been really drunk.

"I uh...I'm going home." He says straightening up, wiping his mouth and turning around to walk away. As much as I dislike this guys personality, I'm not a horrible person. I can't let him leave by himself while being this intoxicated.

"You're not thinking of driving are you?" I ask him making him stop and turn to me.

"Of course I am. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Plus, you're already breaking the law by being drunk in the street. I'll take you home. Come on."

He looks at me contemplating the idea but gives in. I walk ahead of him and reach my car. Before getting in and unlocking his door I give him a stern look. "If you dare throw up in my car I swear I will throw you out without even bothering to stop."

"Alright, geez. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I shoot him another look and he shuts up.

And yet again to display my incredibly shitty luck, he can't seem to remember where he lives and I sure as hell am not going to reach into his pocket while he's practically passed out to see his address on his drivers license. I decide to take him to my house and let him sleep on the couch. In all of this I'm thinking of Elena and how me just throwing Damon on the street would probably effect her and Stefan's whatever they have going on.

He passes out as soon as he hits the couch and I'm relieved that I don't have to deal with him anymore. My cravings for ice cream have gone away so I put it in the freezer and head off to bed.

In the morning, well afternoon, things got real awkward when he woke up and saw me in the kitchen. He just got up and left. Without saying anything. I missed Elena's call and didn't return it. It's just one of those times where being a girl makes you complicate and overthing things and you feel as if you should just stay quiet. So I did.

So when she came into my office on today, I was very vague as to why I didn't return her calls, playing it off as being busy but I know she knows something's up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena_-

Seeing Bonnie today at work kind of reinforced my idea that she was with Damon. She was nervous and vague with her answers. But I didn't push because if she isn't ready to tell me, I guess that's ok. She must have a reason.

When I got home from work, I cleaned up the living room a bit seeing as how Stefan was coming over. I took a shower, got dressed and tried to make up my mind as to what I should make to eat. I didn't know if I wanted to go with an actual meal or just finger food which would be appropriate for watching a game. I opt for spicky chicken wings, chips and dip (3 kinds: guacamole, cheese and salsa) and some beer.

Just as I'm finishing putting some chips on a platter on my coffee table, I hear a knock at the door. I start skipping my way to the door and then I'm realize I'm actually SKIPPING and think to myself, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

I hear the knock again and I open up.

"Hey" I say opening the door. I notice his face goes from a smile to a perplexed look when he see's what I'm wearing.

"You can't be serious." He finally says and I resist the urge to laugh.

"I am actually. This is my favorite Giants jersey. Got a problem with it?" I say playfully as I step aside to let him in.

"I can't watch a game with you if you're rooting for the Giants." He says as we make our way to the couch.

"Oh come on. Where's your New Yorker spirit?" I say as I jump on my couch on my knees, pulling out one of those giant foam fingers with 'Go Giants' written on it from behind it. He just looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Elena what the hell is that?"

I burst out laughing not being able to keep up the charade.

"Ok ok let me tell you the truth. I hate the Giants." He looks at me not understanding. And I continue. "You see, usually the teams I root for, end up losing, so I decided that if put all my strength into rooting for them, they'll lose. Reverse psychology." I say and I wink at him as he starts to smile again.

"You are truly something you know that?" He says leaning over to kiss me finally taking a seat next to me.

The game starts and the Giants lose the coin toss, which means the Dallas Cowboys receive the kick off. So far, my reverse psychology is working.

The game is pretty intense. From early touchdowns, to fumbles and pass interceptions, it's all over the place. It's kind of nerve wracking. Come half time, the score is 24 - 21, in favor of the Cowboys. I get up to get some more chicken wings and to get more beer. When I turn around from the fridge, I see Stefan sitting on my couch and I can't help but feel this is all so natural. Like, we've done this forever. He's so comfortable to be around and I really really enjoy his company. I smile to myself and head back to the couch, knees first so that I'm sitting on my legs again and I scooch closer to him as I hand him a beer. He takes it, smiles and kisses me. Not just a peck but a deep, slow, sensual kiss that makes my temperature rise so fast it could have given me whiplash. We part finally needing air and lean our foreheads together.

"Wow" I say still with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, wow" He repeats and I open my eyes to look at him smiling at me. I take some time just taking in his face, his features. A strong jaw, great cheekbones, manly eyebrows with a perfect shape and green eyes to die for. Not to mention those soft, perfectly pink and plump lips.

"What do yo say to an old school junior high make out session till the game comes back on?" He suggests and I of course accept. I thought about playing it cool but come on, why would I deny myself such a treat?

The game starts up again and it's just as intense as the first half, but more pressure because time is winding down. Everytime the Cowboys miss a pass or get tackled, both Stefan and I are yelling at the TV standing up because we can't contain ourselves. Same as when the Giants get 1st down after 1st down (which means they get closer to scoring).

The 4th and final quarter has arrived and almost gone. The 2 minute warning has started and we're down 3 points. The Cowboys have the ball, they have no time outs left to stop and collect themselves. Stefan is pacing around in front of the couch and I'm curled up in a corner in the couch biting a pillow. This is stressful.

They make 2 incomplete passes making it 3rd down and they're not in field goal range yet. Here it is, the final play, there's no more time. At the snap of the ball Stefan stands still, eyes glued to my TV. I slowly stand up on the couch when the quarterback throws the ball and the wide receiver catches it and takes off to the endzone. I'm jumping up and down on the couch yelling GO GO GO!

Touchdown! The Cowboys win the game at the last minute and you'd swear by our reactions that it was the Superbowl. Stefan turns to see me jumping on the couch and laughs. He hadn't noticed I guess. He comes over to me as I sit down and stares at me adoringly.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type of girl who gets this excited about sports."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, don't judge a book by it's cover Mr. Salvatore?" I respond in a giggle.

"I guess there's still a lot I still don't know about you Miss Gilbert."

"I guess so." I smile at him and continue the conversation. "What do you want to know. Ask me anything. This is honesty hour. But only applies if you answer my questions as well. Deal?"

"Deal." He takes a second to think of a question. "How about, did you play any sports in high school?"

"I was a cheerleader since freshman year all through high school. Didn't do anything else. I tried out for track once but I sucked at it." I laugh recalling trying to run hurdles and falling flat on my face.

"My turn to ask a question. Let's see, something juicy. Hmmm... Ah, have you ever thought about becoming a model? I'm sure you'd do just fine in the industry."  
He lets out a chuckle. "I haven't, well not seriously anyways. But thank you for the compliment."

"You are very welcome."

"Ok, lets get the dirt. How many hearts have you broken?" He laughs as he leans to the coffee table grabbing a chip and eating it. I bring my hand to my heart pretending to be offended but then just laugh.

"Not that I took any joy in them but 2. The first was in the 3rd grade and this boy Tommy sent me a valentine with a lollipop in it. But I didn't give him one in return. Instead I gave the lollipop to the boy who I wanted to be my valentine."

"Wow that was harsh."

"I know. 3rd grade drama is the worst." He laughs. "The second heart I broke unfortunately was a guy named Jason. We grew up in the same town, went to high school together. Some time after we went to college, we decided to try out a relationship, you know, just to see if we could work out."

"And you didn't?"

"No. We were good together because we knew each other well but there was a lack of a certain spark, passion. Plus I had my big plans to move here and he was more of a local boy. You know, stay close to home. So before we graduated, I ended things. It was unfair to keep going when we knew we were headed in different directions." As soon as the words come out of my mouth I realize, there is somewhat of a similarity in our situation, about the whole headed in different directions and I think Stefan picks up on the look in my eyes.

"Sorry it didn't work out." He says sincerely and I can't help but feel he may not just be talking about Jason.

I try to cheer things up a bit because we already agreed we'd cross the bridge when we'd come to it. "Nah don't worry about it. It happens and better things come along. Now for you Salvatore, how many hearts have you broken into tiny little pieces?"

"Dozens. I can't help that I'm popular." My eyes grow wide in shock until he smiles and I know he's kidding. I nudge his shoulder playfully. "Well believe it or not, I've never been much of a heart breaker I was the one getting my heart broken. Girls would usually go for my brother, you know, the bad boy. I think the heartbreak that stuck most was from my best friend Lexi. We were best friends since I can remember moving here with my uncle. And I think I confused the sisterly love I had for her with actual love. So when she sat me down one day to talk, she told me that I was confused and that it was a strong friendship that we had and she didn't want to complicate that. I of course felt crushed but I got over it after a while. She doesn't live here anymore but we keep in touch."

I give him a sad smile knowing it must have been hard. "Let's make a toast." I say trying to lighten to mood. "To all of those who we have loved and lost. To all of the new people in our lives and to good times to come."

"Cheers" We say in unison, clinking our beer bottles.

Not long after our toast, things started heating up. We started kissing and at first they were soft, light kisses but then our bodies started aching for more. To me it felt like a wave of 'want' and I needed to feel him closer. I put my hands around his neck and start to lower myself onto the couch, taking him with me. We stop for a second so he can take out the foam finger beneath me that was still on the couch and we share a laugh but we go right back to our kisses. His mouth tastes heavenly. I feel lost in a wave of emotions and only him and I exist in the world. No problems, no thinking, nothing, just the feel of his lips on mine and my fingers running through his hair. His kisses start to move down to my neck and I let out a little moan. At least I think I did, I can't be sure if it was just in my head. The feel of his warm breath on my skin is exhilarating. I crave skin ton skin contact. My right hand moves from his neck down to his back and I grab the hem of his shirt pulling it upward. I hear him groan and leaves my neck to attend my lips again. Just as he lifts his body a little so I can keep lifting his shirt, my phone rings.

I let out a frustrated moan.

"Are you gonna get that" Stefan says between kisses.

"Let the answering machine pick up." I say trying to get us back on track but it just keeps ringing. Stefan detaches himself from me slowly letting out a small laugh.

"I think I should go, it's getting late." Yet again I'm frustrated.

"Do you ever get tired of being a gentlemen?" I say a little harshly. "I'm sorry, I'm just... flustered." I let out a breath and sit up.

Stefan stands up as I reach over to the side table, pick up the phone and hang it up. I look over at Stefan who's smiling at me and say, "Like you said, it's late." He laughs and offers me his hand to stand up.

We walk over to the door and he turns around.

"I had a great time tonight."

"So did I." Honestly I did, besides the interruption.

"You know, we can always just pick up where we left off some other time." I think I stop breathing when I register what he's saying but I can't do anything but smile like an idiot. Wow, hormones you are making me look desperate.

He kisses me one last time, just a peck and opens the door. "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Stefan."

**XXXXXXXXX**

After I throw some beer bottles away, I turn off all the lights and make it to bed.

I start to think about tonight and my mind wanders a little. It was a great night. I haven't enjoyed a football game like that with anyone in a long time. Probably since I used to watch them with Jeremy and Jenna.

Stefan is nothing short of amazing. He's a great listener. He's interesting, funny, charismatic, caring and not to mention incredibly good looking. But I can't shake the feeling that maybe this was a sign. That we shouldn't take this big step. Sex would most likely complicate things and that's the least that we need. I need to talk to someone about this. Maybe I should just talk to Stefan about it. See what he thinks about the situation. See where we both stand. Plus I don't even know if we're exclusive.

Ugh why did the universe curse me with such bad timing?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I know it's been forever since I've updated and this chapter is fairly short but college has been busting my chops all semester plus I have an internship going on and I don't have as much time as I did before to write but the semester is practically over so I will be able to start writing regularly again once I'm done but as for right now, this is what I have. Nothing too big happens but we do get to see a little more into Stefan's life so hopefully you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 11

-_Elena_-

It's Tuesday morning and it's hectic at the office. I've had non-stop meetings all morning, rushing from conference room to conference room all the while sending emails on my iPad about this months magazine issue which is a little behind schedule on printing. I haven't really had any time to myself or to breathe easily for that matter.  
Come lunch time I decide to tell Anna to order some food and stay in my office instead of going out. I'm too tired to go walking around town. Plus I've been wanting to call Aunt Jenna all day so I'll get right on that.

"Hello"

"Hey Aunt Jenna!"

"Elena sweetie, how are you? I miss you"

"I miss you too. I'm great actually. Work is hectic but nothing I can't handle. How are things over there? Is Jeremy doing okay?"

"Oh Jer's fine. His classes are going great, he seems to be really focused. As for me, work is going well. Alaric called me yesterday with an update from Africa. Says it's fascinating and hopefully on his next trip I'll decide to go with him."

"Aw that's great Jenna. Did he say how much longer he'll be out there?"

"Sometime in September he should be headed back unless the crew decides to add another town to their list to take medical supplies to. He told me that as soon as he gets back he wants us to go see you because he doesn't want you to leave for Paris without us giving you a proper farewell party."

"Oh that's so sweet. When you talk to him tell him I appreciate it and I'm looking forward to seeing you all."

"Of course honey."

"So Jenna, you remember the guy I told you about, Stefan?"

"Mr. Dreamy? How could I forget." She says with a little laugh.

"Well things have been going great. We've been out a few times, gotten to know each other better, he met Bonnie, I met his brother.."

"Whoa, sounds serious. Have you guys, you know...?"

"Thats the thing"

"Oh my god don't tell me he sucks in bed." She sounds utterly appauled and I can't help but laugh.

"No no its not that. We haven't gone that far and not for lack of want."

"Well than whats wrong? Does he have a small package?"

"Jenna! My God it's not like that" Even though I haven't actually seen his package, I doubt the youngest Salvatore is anything short of decent. "It's just that, I feel like having sex will complicate our situation more. That when it comes time for me to leave it will be even more difficult to leave him behind." I say ending the sentence with a sigh.

"Hmm I see your point but Elena honey, you're not a little girl anymore. You can have these type of relationships now. You're a responsible adult, and so is he. You both know what you're getting yourself into so why not act on what you're feeling? Because I can assure you that if you don't do this, or keep seeing him for that matter, you're going to leave and you're going to berate yourself for not taking advantage of your time together. Your head will be filled with "what ifs" and sweetie that's no way to live. Things may work out, things might not but that's what life and taking chances is about, but you have to make a choice. Don't have one foot in, one foot out."

I knew I could count on Jenna to clear my head on the subject.

"Have I told you how great you are Aunt Jenna?"

"Not today but I know I am, thank you very much."

We both laugh and keep talking for a little while before finally hanging up because it was time to get back to work.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

Work has gone by so slow today. Damon has been cooped up in his office all day and Uncle Zach has been helping me stock the bar. Somehow our conversation makes a turn from baseball to Elena. I knew the old man would start asking questions.

"Damon tells me you're head over heels over a girl, is it true?"

I look at him in disbelief. Damon had a big mouth. Not that I'm really complaining. I had thought about telling Uncle Zach and asking for advice eventually.

"I did meet a girl, yes. We've gone out a couple of times. She's incredible."

"I see. So is it something serious?"

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" He says raising his eyebrows a bit and we let out some chuckles.

"The thing is, in October she's moving to Paris because she got a promotion at work that requieres her to move out there."

"And you don't want her to..."

"It's not that. How could I be so selfish as to ask her to stay when we've barely even known each other for a month? We haven't even really talked about what we are, if we're together together or just dating."

"So if she were to ask you if she should go, would you say yes?"

"Who am I to tell her how she should live her life or what choices she should make that would impact her life greatly? I'd want her to go because these type of opportunities don't come around often and when they do, you have to take them without giving it a second thought."

"You care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"I mean, I guess you could say that. She makes me happy. I smile way more than I usually do when she's around. Seeing her do so well for herself and loving what she does makes me want that for myself, do something for me because it's what I love and I shouldn't be afraid of putting myself out there."

"You're talking about your writing aren't you?"

Uncle Zach raised me and was like a father to Damon and I so it doesn't surprise me that he'd know exactly what I was talking about. I haven't told Elena or really anyone for that matter that I love to write. I used to write short stories as a kid and I kept a journal for years; the only person I'd let see them was my Uncle.

"Yeah. Ever since we started the bar I haven't really had time to sit down and write just because I felt like it. But I feel like in a way I'd be letting Dad down if I don't help out around here."

"Nonsense my boy. Your parents would be so proud of the man you've become. You and your brother have accomplished something that your father always dreamed of and that can never be taken away. But you have to do things for you as well. Do what makes you happy. Damon and I are perfectly fine running this place if you were to take some time for yourself or if you wanted to start school again."

"Well I don't know about school but I have been wanting to write out an idea I've had for a while. Maybe one day I'll sit down and see what comes out."

"There you go, baby steps." He says as he pats me on the back. "Now hand me that box of Tequila over there will you."

I scoff and smile at the quick change of atmosphere and topic. I can't deny that I miss my parents and wish they were still alive but Uncle Zach has been great and I'm grateful for everything he's done for us.

Our talk certainly has made me think about things a lot more and I feel like I should speak with Elena about it all. Looking at the time I decide it's still too early to call her seeing as how she's still at work so I'll just call her later on tonight.

**A/N: See its short but hey, we got some insight to Stefan's passion, that's good. Wonder how that'll play a part in this story. **

**As I said up top, the semester is ending and I'm graduating so that's why I sort of disappeared but now I'm back and hopefully sometime this week I'll have time to write some more. Don't forget to review so I know what you guys are feeling and if you're still interested in the story :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Seeing as how I've made you all wait so long, this chapter is "special". If you're not comfortable reading "sexy time" I suggest you stop reading after they have dinner.**

**pioupiou14- thank you!, I-am-a-loner- love the way you think ;), TvdFan27- wow that means a lot to me thank you! Yes, Caroline will appear in this story, just not yet ;) Kiara- lol yeah i thought that would be some of you guy's reactions.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

-_Elena_-

Finally I'm home. Walking into my apartment I'm practically crawling to the couch because I feel so exhausted. After I've thrown my purse and keys onto the coffee table, I plunge myself onto the couch, and let out a hard breath, close my eyes and try to relax. But just as I start to feel like I'm drifting off into sleep, my phone starts to buzz. I let out an exasperated moan and think about letting it go to voicemail but I decide against it. I answer it without looking who's calling.

"Hello?"

"Was that a question?"

A smile quickly makes an appearance on my face as I sit up some on the couch to get more course it would be Stefan, who else would answer in such a way.

"Well hello there Mr. Salvatore. Feels like forever since we've spoken."

"Oh well it's a good thing I decided to call. How are you?"

"Really tired, had a lot to do at work today. Just glad to be home finally. What about you?"

"Sorry to hear that. Well I probably did less productive things than you did but got some stuff done at the bar and had an interesting conversation with my Uncle about you. Apparently Damon has been talking about us."

"I see. I imagine its all about how perfect I am and that I'm a God send I bet" I let out a chuckle.

"Oh and you shouldn't forget modest Elena, that is totally your strong suit."

We both let out a laugh. We can be complete dorks sometimes and I love it. The teasing keeps our conversations from getting boring, even though I'm sure that even without it we'd still have so much to talk about without getting bored of each other; well me of him at least.

"Hey so have you eaten yet?"

"Ugh no. I haven't had the time since this afternoon. I'm starving but I'm too lazy to prepare myself something and I wanna take a bath."

"How about, I come over, and cook you something?"

I stay quiet a little surprised by his proposal and he notices my hesitation.

"I mean, if it's not too weird or whatever. You know what, forget i asked, I probably sounded like a creep, I'm sorry."

He's speaking really fast and not even letting me interrupt him so I just laugh and when he finally stops rambling I speak up.

"It's ok Stefan, you didn't sound like a creep. I'd like you to come over and cook me something, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to eat too. Oh and bring strawberries."

"Done."

"Okay. Now, I'm going to take my bath so when you get here I may still be in there but I'll leave you the spare key under my doormat just in case, sound good?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

"'Kay, bye." After I hang up I kind of realize how bizarre this was. I mean, we're not really even boyfriend/girlfriend and I'm already inviting him over to cook for me and leaving him a spare so he can come in while I take shower. I've never, and I mean never have been this way with any guy. Not even Jason and him and I were best friends for forever before becoming an item. So why is everything so different with Stefan? Is it because of our circumstances that I'm just willing to speed things up since I don't know how things will turn out come time for me to leave? Or is it just that I know I can trust him so inviting him over like this just seems, natural. Whatever it is, it kind of scares me but in a good way; I like this feeling.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

Stupid stupid stupid, I chastised myself. I could have blown it tonight by coming on too strong. I don't really know what came over me when I suggested coming over. It was like an impulse, it just came out and there wasn't really any stopping it. I know I took Elena by surprise because she was quiet for a little bit. The last thing I want is to freak her out or make her want to run away from me as fast as possible. It's just, I find it hard to control myself when it comes to her. I want to be near her all the time and when I can't, I want to talk to her and ask her how her day is going. And if anything happens, she's the first one I wanna tell it too. This isn't something I've gone through before so I'm not exactly sure if this is normal. Maybe I am a creep or like, semi-obsessed...okay maybe a little more than semi but, I just feel so at ease when I'm with her. I feel happy and that's not something I want to let go of. Maybe taking these risks are what I need to do, make life more interesting and fun.

After hanging up I gathered some things from my pantry for what I was gonna cook and on my way over to Elena's apartment I stopped by a grocery store to get her her strawberries.

I knock slightly on her door to check if she was finished with her bath but I got no answer so I went ahead and got the key from under the doormat and let myself in. Right as I opened the door, the aroma of vanilla filled the air and it was intoxicatingly arousing, especially when my thoughts went straight to Elena in the bath tub.

"Stop it, focus." I say to myself as I walk over to the kitchen and lay down the bags I brought. I could hear some slight music coming from the bathroom but I decided I'd put some music on in the living room as well just to help me cook and concentrate. I didn't want to end up burning the food because I was distracted by the thought of single droplets of water dripping down Elena's luscious olive skin. I catch myself drifting off again so I hurriedly splash some cold water on my face to cool down then walk over to the iPod dock Elena has on a little bookshelf over by her window and put some music on.

"Time to cook." Rubbing my hands together and thinking about the food, I start the preparations.

About 20 minutes after I've started cooking, I hear the bathroom door open and close, the pitter patter of feet across the floor, followed by another door opening and closing. I just smile to myself and continue on with the cooking.

"Mmmm smells really good." Elena comes walking into the kitchen wearing some short pajama bottoms and an over-sized muscle cut tank and I quickly avert my eyes before they start wandering and I get caught.

"I hope you're in the mood for some pasta with chicken in alfredo sauce, oh and some fresh garlic bread."

"Yum." She's standing next to me now as I'm chopping up some onions and I almost cut myself when her arms grazes mine by accident. "Can I help with anything?" Her face is so adorable I can't resist the urge and I give her a light kiss on the lips.

"You can set the table, it's almost all done."

"Ok. I have some wine if you'd like or there's beer in the fridge." She says as she puts plates on small dining table she has next to the window that has a great view of the city.

"I'll have what you're having. So did your bath make you feel better?"

"Very much. I think I even dozed off for a couple of minutes. I lit some candles, turned of the lights and put on some soft music. It's very relaxing."

"And romantic. Sounds like you had yourself a date and I wasn't even invited." I pout feigning disappointment.

"Oh stop, you're here aren't you? I'm letting you cook for me, not many man have had the privilege."

"You don't say" I respond in a laugh while she just gives me a look. "I'm honored Miss Gilbert."

Elena finishes setting the table and I serve us the food and the wine she decided she wanted and finally we sit down to eat.

"Oh wow Stefan, this is amazing. You have to teach me how to cook." I fill myself up with pride as she says this because I know she means it.

"Hey now, you're not that bad of a cook, you made some kick ass chicken wings for game night. I'd love to try something else." I say in between bites.

"Maybe one day I'll surprise you on my own with a little dinner or a picnic."

"Mmm can't wait."

The conversation is kept light until we finish then head over to the couch to relax. I sit back and I'm about to put my feet on the coffee table when I realize I'm not in my house so I better not do that. It's too late though because Elena realizes it, smiles and tells me it's ok to put them up. She sits down next to me and rests her head on my shoulder while my arm wraps around her. I could get used to this, but maybe I shouldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Elena ask me.

"Nothing..."

"You wanna try that again?" She giggles and I can't help but smile.

"I was thinking about us actually. About how comfortable I feel being here with you, like this."

"But...?"

Sighing I continue my train of thought, "but I'm a little worried about getting too caught up in this and I won't even realize the time that's passed..."

"And then it'll be time for me to go." She says finishing my sentence for me. I knew she understood.

"Yeah. I know we said we'd cross that bridge when we'd come to it but sometimes it's hard not to think about it you know?" She nods in agreement then lifts her head up from my shoulder and looks at me.

"If you want to stop seeing each other, let me know, I'll understand."

"No no, it's not that. Far from it. I'd love to see more of you. I'd just really hate it if we got hurt in the long run."

"I know, I don't want that either. Let's just agree that however everything turns out, we'll still be friends, okay?"

"Well having you as a friend would be better than not having you in my life at all so I say it's a deal. Now lets seel it with kiss." I move in closer as she giggles and responds to my kiss. It's short and sweet and then we go back to our relaxed position.

"Hey Elena?" I nudge her a little bit and I realize she's falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You're falling asleep, I think maybe I should go."

"No no, stay, I'm fine. Talk to me about something."

I hesitate at first but then just give in. "Well lets see. Ah yes there actually was something I wanted to tell you about."

"Don't tell me, you have a third nipple."

"Ha...ha...you are quite the comedian has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm hilarious but yes, continue; you wanted to tell me something."

"When I was talking to my Uncle today, he made me realize some things, about myself and my life in a way. I was actually talking about you and how happy you are with your job and it got me thinking about my own passion and how I'm not doing anything about it."

"I thought the bar was what you loved?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the bar and I always will, but it's not what I wanted as a career. It was always about doing it for my Dad and making him proud you know, to have something that would always remind me of him."

"So what are you passionate about Stefan?"

By now we've sat up and are facing each other on the couch to give each other eye contact as we speak.

"Writing." She seems surprised for a second then smiles.

"Really? How come you never told me?"

"I don't know. Self doubt maybe? I don't really tell anyone about this, my Uncle is the only one that knew. I haven't written anything in a long time. I used to keep journals when I was growing up but I stopped when I got went to College and put all of my focus on getting the bar up and running with Damon. Zach encouraged me to start up again, saying that I could maybe go back to school and study literature or take time off from the bar to write any ideas I've had down."

"That's sounds great Stefan, you should totally do that. If that's what makes you happy you should totally go for it, don't hold back."

We both take a second and contemplate what she just said and I'll be damned if we're not thinking the same thing; that that applies to us. If we're happy, why not go for it, take a leap of faith, go with the flow. I know we've said it a couple of times but I think just now it really sunk in.

"Are you happy Elena?" I bring my hand up and cup her face stroking her cheek slightly with my thumb.

"Yes. Are you?"

"With you I am." I lean in and kiss her and I feel that electricity I've felt times before when our lips meet. She opens her mouth giving way for my tongue to find hers as we deepen the kiss. We adjust on the couch and she starts to lower herself onto the couch as I follow on top of her. I lean a little more on one of my forearms on the couch as to not crush her with my weight. Her arms go around my neck as she pulls me in a little closer and I can't help let out a little moan. I want this, I want her but I don't want it to seem rushed so I stop the kiss and lean my forehead onto hers trying to catch my breath.

"I don't want to rush into this if you're not ready." I finally say as I put a few inches between our faces so I could look her in the eye.

"I want this. We shouldn't keep second guessing whether or not we should do something. We both want this so why shouldn't we give in?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Completely."

"I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"Salvatore kiss me right now or so help me God-" I don't let her finish before I'm back to kissing her. She's right, we both want this, we're adults not children. We're capable of making choices all on our own and there's no point in waiting other than to cause pain with the "what ifs" after everything is said and done.

Our kisses heat up quickly and the longing for skin on skin contact becomes more urgent. I get up to my knees helping Elena sit up as well and she grabs the hem of my shirt to pull it up off of my body dropping it to the floor. She stares at my chest then looks up at me with those big brown eyes and I feel my knees buckle a little. She's unearthly beautiful, a goddess. I cup her face with my hands as I go in to kiss her again, more slowly this time, more tender.

I hear her say something but I can't make it out I'm way too lost in the moment. She says it again a little louder and this time I understand what she said. I stand up slowly helping her up as well as she grabs my hand and directs me to her room.

As we approach her bed I discard her shirt followed by her shorts leaving them on the floor. Before backing up onto her bed, she unbuckles my jeans and lowers them leaving me there only in my boxers. I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now, everything seems to be happening in slow motion, every touch, every kiss, it's like time has slowed down for us just so we could appreciate the moments that much more.

Slowly we ease down onto the bed with me atop of her. She wraps her legs around me and I moan hardening the kiss and I flip us over so she's on top. She starts to trail kisses down my neck and I don't think I've ever experienced such heaven, well maybe with what comes next. She kisses my chest, down to my abs and right at the start of my boxers. I close my eyes in pleasure as I feel her lower my boxers and set me free. I can't help but call out her name as I feel her take me in her mouth.  
"Jesus Elena." It comes out as a praise, moan and whimper all at the same time. As I start to feel myself about to implode, I gently grab her by the shoulders and bring her up to me to kiss her ravishly. I flip us over once again so I can finish undressing her. She helps me with her bra and her panties I do all by myself. Trailing kisses on her stomach, I reach the hem of her black lace undies and bite down then proceed to lowering them. I see her close her eyes and bite her lip so I know she liked it. As she did me, I pleasure her until she's begging me for more.

"Ste- stefan"

"Yes Elena?"

"Please"

I start bringing up my kisses to her stomach again, then to her beautiful breasts. "Please what, Elena?"

"I want you"

"Mmm I like the sound of that"

"Stop being a tea- tease"

"I don't know, I'm having fun doing what I'm doing"

"Stefan!" I let out a light laugh at her impatience. To be honest I was just the same I just loved seeing that she felt the same as I did.

"As you wish" I kiss her right as I enter her slowly and starting with slow steady strokes.

I don't know if it was the foreplay or just how great it felt but as I'm reaching the edge I feel the heavens open up, my breathing becomes erratic as does hers. I try to keep going because I know she's almost there with me and when I feel her start to tremble and whisper my name, I lose it. I'm gone into a whirlwind and she's the only thing keeping me there.

My arms buckle not letting me stay up but as I lay back down I make sure not to crush her with my weight. My arms are at her sides and my forehead is resting against her shoulder as we both try and catch our breath.

Her hands come up to my face and I lift my head up. She kisses me softly then smiles and I can't help but smile back. I lay down but this time next to her and I pull her close to me, resting her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her and cover us up with her duvet.

"Stefan?" She says sleepily.

"Yeah"

"Will you stay the night with me?"

I'm caught a little off guard. I don't really know what I was expecting, I hadn't really thought about if I was going to leave or stay or even if she wanted me to stay. But now I know and I don't want to leave either.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do."

"Good, because I wasn't going to leave either way." I kiss the side of her head and whisper a good night as I feel her relax and her breathing becoming slower.  
I don't know what this girl has done to me, but I really like it.

**A/N: Hopefully it wasn't horrible written smut. Isn't Stefan the best? I want one for myself :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the Mommy's out there! Here's some more SE cuteness in the harsh times we're passing bc of the show.**

**notorrious- thank you so much for that feedback! yes we all need our own Stefan :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13

-_Stefan_-

I don't know how long we slept or how long I've been semi awake but Elena's alarm just started going off so it should be around 6 in the morning. She looks so peaceful that I'd hate to wake her up. She hasn't really seemed to hear the alarm going off. I reach over to the nightstand where her alarm clock is and I turn it off and Elena begins to stir still laying with her head on my chest.

"mmm" she grunts.

"Shhh it's still a little early. Sleep for a couple more minutes."

"mmm no, I'll be late."

"Sleep for 15 more minutes. I'll wake you, okay?" She nods her head, still with her eyes closed and drifts off again.

To be completely honest, this is one, if not, the best nights sleep I've had in a long while. And I know what you're thinking, it's because we had sex, but no, it isn't because of that. Okay maybe partly but having Elena's warmth next to me through the night, hearing her slow and steady breathing again my chest, is just blissful. There's no place I'd rather be than right here, with her.

Maybe I should ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. I mean, a lot of people make long distant relationships work, right? I don't know, maybe we shouldn't label us. Or maybe I should just stop over thinking this and live in the 'here and now', like having her pressed against my chest and that little smile she has on her face that makes me believe she's having a great dream. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead to wake her up.

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." I say softly.

"Mmm I don't want to." She covers her face with the covers and I chuckle.

"Hey", I lower the blanket, "come on, I'll make breakfast while you get ready."

A smile comes across her face as she slowly opens her eyes. "Are you trying to fatten me up Salvatore?"

"Oh you know what they say, more cushion for the pushin'." I don't really see it coming but she swats me with the hand that was layed across my chest and we laugh.

"Come on, get up." I jump off the bed and stand there waiting to help her get up. She just stares at me and nods her head.

"Oh so you're not gonna get up?"

"Nope."

"Am I going to have to make you get up?"

"Maybe."

"You know, I have a this super power where I can make you laugh uncontrollably, lose your breath and quite possibly make your scream obscenities." I see her eyes widen as she realizes what I'm talking about.

She sits up and says, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." I move in a little closer to the bed and she jumps up and runs across the bed and tries to run to her bathroom. I catch her right before she gets in, grabbing her by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" She's having a giggle fit and it's the cutest thing.

"Ok ok, Ste- stefan! I need, I need to get ready!"

"Only if you give me a kiss." I stop tickling her for a second as she gets up on her tipy toes, gives me a peck and runs off into the bathroom before I have time to tickle her again. I smile and shake my head as I walk to the kitchen to see what I can prepare for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXX

-_Elena_-

All the time I spent brushing my teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed I couldn't help but have this big smile plastered on my face. Being this happy in all aspects of my life hasn't happened I think since I first got the job at Fashion Q. I know it's cheesy but the way I'm feeling right now is that type of happiness where you just want to go out and smile at every single person you pass by so they know that you're content because of something.

I put on a black pencil skirt, a baby blue button up blouse and leave my hair down using a curling iron to put in a couple of curls so it won't be so pin straight.

As soon as I open the door to my room, the smell of food hits me and boy is it good. Damn this man can cook.

I make it to the kitchen and I see Stefan standing there, serving me scrambled eggs, with no shirt on and still in his boxers. Memories of last night come flooding back and I stand there in awe.

"You're biting your lip."

He caught me. "Can you really blame me? Come on, you're standing in my kitchen, making me breakfast, half naked. This is every woman's fantasy." I say as I walk over to the table and take a seat.

"I can go put clothes on if it's too much for you to handle." He says with a sly smile as he follows me and puts my plate in front of me.

"No, by all means, stay like this all you like." I respond with a smile and a raise of my eyebrows.

"I hope this is ok. I'm still not completely sure about everything you like to eat."

"This is great Stefan thank you." I give him a smile before taking my first bite. He sits down after me with his own plate but as soon as he lifts his fork, he sets it down again and looks at me.

"I forgot something."

I stop mid chew and give him a puzzled look.

"You look beautiful." He smiles and takes a bit of his eggs. I swear he couldn't be more perfect if he came out of a fairy tale.

We eat comfortably and kind of quickly because I do have to go to work, even if I don't want to. Wow, that's a first.

I set my plate in the dish washer and turn to Stefan who's still sitting at the table.

"There are clean towels in the closet in the hallway if you want to take a shower. Feel free to use anything just don't make a mess because I will make you clean it up." I point a finger at him and he smiles.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think'll I'll take a shower then head home." He gets up and takes his plate to the dishwasher as I go to the living room to grab my purse.

"I'm sorry I have to run out on you like this but if I don't leave now I'll be late." I say as I make my way to the door.

"Elena it's fine, go."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, bye" I hear him say goodbye and I close the door.

A few seconds later I open my door again and head straight for Stefan who's still in the kitchen.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, this." Grabbing his face, I pull it to mine and kiss those perfectly soft lips that I've been craving all morning. I feel him surprised at first then his hands move to my waist pulling me closer to him. I'm not sure how long the kiss was but I finally pull away to catch my breath.

"I'll call you later." I give him a quick kiss and I leave. I'm pretty sure if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't have made it to work.

XXXX

Work isn't such a hassel today. It's Wednesday so we're only here till 12 plus with how great I feel nothing can ruin my day.

10 minutes before 12:00 I finish signing all my papers, turn off my computer and head over to Bonnie's office to see if she wants to get lunch.

I walk in without knocking as usual and I see her grabbing her purse and blazer ready to leave as she looks up at me.

"Hey I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch. There are a couple of things I wanna tell you about."

"Well judging by that big ass smile on your face, I bet it has something to do with Stefan."

"Such an intuitive young lady."

"Elena please, I know you like the back of my hand."

"True. So how about lunch so I can give you the details?"

"Sorry, I can't. I already have plans. How about a rain check?" She seems to be in a hurry because as soon as I say its fine she's out the door and out of sight. That's weird. I get this feeling that she's still avoiding me for some reason and I don't know why. I pass by Katherine's office but she has a photo shoot to get to so I don't take much of her time. I guess I'll just go home and order something.

I'm almost home when my phone rings.

"Hey Mr. Salvatore."

"Hello beautiful." There he goes making me blush again.

"What's up?"

"At the risk of being considered clingy or needy, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for lunch? If you haven't eaten already of course."

"Oh stop, it's okay. I don't see it as you being clingy or needy. And yes, I'd like that very much but let me make it home and change ok? Give me about 20 minutes."

"Yeah that's fine. See you in a bit."

I make it home and change into a pair of jeans and a nice blouse just as I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yell out knowing it was Stefan. He has this distinct way of knocking so it's easy to tell when it's him at my door.

"How'd you know it was me? I could've been a kidnapper or something for all you knew." He says as he stands by the door waiting for me as I grab my purse from the kitchen counter.

"Stefan, the doorman wouldn't have let you into the building if you were someone else." That's the beauty of living in this apartment building; controlled access.

"I could still kidnap you though."

"Would it be kidnapping if I willingly went with you?" I give him a flirty smile and walk past him out the door.

"Oh Miss Gilbert maybe you shouldn't look at me like that if you want to make it to lunch."

I laugh at his comment. "Come on big boy, I'm starving. We'll talk about dessert later." I shoot over my shoulder and I see his expression change from a smile to a stunned look right before he hurries up to catch up to me.

We make it to a nice Cuban/Puerto Rican restaurant in the city that I've never been to before. Stefan says they have great food especially signature dishes from those cultures but they also have other things on the menu that are from other places in the world.

"Reservation for Stefan Salvatore." He tells the hostess.

"Right this way Sir."

We follow her, hand in hand, as we make it to our table towards the middle of the restaurant. It was very nice and spacious with tall glass windows and lots of lighting. We're given our menus and then the waitress leaves to give us some time to decide what we want.

As I scan over my menu I see a few things that I'd love to try but decide on a "Cubano" which is a Cuban sandwich which is a specialty so it must be good.

After our order is taken Stefan asks me about my day.

"How was work?"

"It was good, much slower than yesterday thankfully."

"So when does the new issue come out?" He says as he takes a sip of water.

"Friday, finally. Once it's out, we start preparations for next months issue so that means lots of photo shoots to attend, more meetings, model castings and reviews to write."

"Sounds hectic."

"Only sometimes. A lot of the photo shoots and castings are fun, at least when you know the models and the photographers. Things go much more smoothly that way and everyone is a little more relaxed than when you're working with relatively new people. Anyway, enough about me, what did you do all morning?"

"Well after I left your place, went home, changed, went to the gym then went back home to clean up some. My Uncle Zach and I were supposed to have lunch but he cancelled on me because apparently Damon called him to ask that he stand in for him at some meeting with one of the men of a new beer we're looking to start selling at the bar."

"Oh wow, bummer. So how is Damon?" By this time our food had already arrived and we started eating.

"I don't really know. I've barely seen him. I swear it's like he's avoiding me."

"Tell me about it, I feel the same way with Bonnie. I stopped by her office to invite her to lunch but she said she couldn't and left in a hurry."

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were together right now?" We look at each other and laugh. It couldn't be possible, they seemingly hated each other...right?  
After we finish eating and pay the check, we get up and head for the door. I have my arm linked with Stefan's as we walk.  
"Hey so have you thought about what you wanna do about your writing?"

"Actually I did but I haven't decided-" Before he finishes his sentence I abruptly come to a stop as I spot something at the far left corner of the restaurant. I can't believe it.

"Elena what's wrong?" I tug him by the arm and pull him behind a column that was near us as to hide. "Elena?"

"Oh my God Stefan look over there." I point over to the table and he looks in the direction where I'm pointing and his jaw drops.

"No way!" He says more to himself than to me. "What are they doing here together?"

Bonnie that sneaky girl, I am totally gonna rip her a new one for not telling me about this. There she is having lunch with none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Well obviously having lunch but oh my God I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Should we go up to them?"

"And say what? Ajaaa we caught you?"

"No I guess not."

"Oh look, quick hide." We hide out heads behind the column so we can't be seen by Bonnie who just got up to go to the bathroom.

"I have an idea." Stefan says with a smile. "Come on." He grabs me by the hand and we make our way over to where Damon was sitting waiting for Bonnie to return.  
"Damon what a surprise." Stefan says as we get to the table. Damon went pale and he was a fairly light skin toned guy so to say that he went pale as he saw us, is saying something.

"Stefan, Elena, what are you doing here?" He says as he clears his throat and loosens his tie a little.

"We just had lunch. If we would've known you were here, we would've joined you." Stefan says. "Who are you with?"

"Uh I, well, just a friend, you don't know her."

"Got yourself a new lady friend, that's nice. So where'd she go, we'd like to meet her." Stefan looks down at me and winks and I smile back at him.

"Oh that's not necessary I'm sure you both have things to do. And this isn't anything serious so no need to meet her, go on." Right as he finishes his sentence his eyes widen as he looks behind us. We turn around and we see Bonnie headed our way but she's looking through her purse so she hasn't noticed us yet.

As she reaches the table she starts to ask Damon something. "Damon did I leave my-" She lifts her head finally only to find us standing there and Damon with a petrified look on his face still sitting down. "Elena." She says in a whisper.

"Hi Bonnie. Fancy running into you here."

"I, Elena this isn't what it looks like."

"Seriously Bon?" I laugh and continue, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" She asks me and I nod.

"I'll be right back." I tell Stefan as he nods and sits down with Damon.

We make it outside onto the sidewalk and Bonnie starts rambling.

"I'm sorry Elena, I wanted to tell you, I'm not even sure why I didn't, maybe I was embarrassed because of how we ended the 'non date night' and he was a jerk, I was a bitch then we met outside of my favorite ice cream shop and stuff happened and he ended up at my house and it was just weird.."

Bonnie rambling is the funniest thing ever so I help put her out of her misery. "Bonnie, Bonnie, calm down, it's ok I'm not mad." I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

She sighs, breathes in and smiles. "I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd freak."

"Why would I freak? I mean I was the one who planned out for you two to meet remember? Is this why you've been avoiding me?" She nods shyly and I smile shaking my head. "How about you come over tonight and you give me all the details? We can call Katherine and have a girls night. We haven't had one in a while."

"Love it, I'll call her later to let her know."

"Good. Now lets go back inside before those 2 do anything bad."

**A/N: We should cherish the happy moments who knows if they'll last ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Didn't think so many of you would find that last chapter so funny but I'm glad you did :) A little flash forward in time will soon be happening, not sure if next chapter or the one after but I want to get closer to Elena's move so this is a little heads up :)**

Chapter 14

-_Elena_-

Stefan and I didn't stay long after Bonnie and I returned from outside. We said our goodbyes and were on our way back to my apartment. All the way back we couldn't stop laughing at the whole situation.

"I don't think I've ever seen my brother so pale before." Stefan says between laughs as we head up to my apartment.

"Bonnie was a rambling mess outside, it was pretty funny."

"I bet." He responds as we reach my door.

"Thank you for lunch Stefan, it was great as usual."

"My pleasure." He says with a big smile on his face. "And I hate to cut this short but I have to go to work." Have I mentioned how incredibly adorable he is when he pouts?

"Hey, it's ok. I'm having the girls over in a bit anyway so Bonnie can give us the details about what's going on with Damon."

"You girls and your gossip."

"It is not gossip. It's simply being informed about my best friends love life." Stefan tilts his head a little and raises his eyebrows with a knowing look on his face. "Ok ok, its a little bit gossip." I smile up at him as he leans down to kiss me.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing." We smile at each other, kiss again and he leaves.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie and Katherine arrive around 5 o'clock which gave me enough time to take a shower and start cooking something for us to eat.

I greet them both with a hug as they came in then we headed to the living room.

"I made some garlic shrimp bruschetta if you girls want any." I inform them as we each take our favorite spots on my couches. I take the recliner thats next to the big couch and Bonnie takes the right corner and Katherine the other.

"You know I want some." Bonnie responds.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating?" Oh how I've miss hearing snarky Katherine.

"Please, stop acting like you're not gonna dig into them as well Kat." Bonnie tells her and Katherine cracks a smile.

"Well we can't let Elena's hard work go to waste now can we."

"Calm down you two, let me go get the tray." I get up from the couch, pick up the tray in the kitchen and set it down on the coffee table. "So Bonnie, details, now."

"Details about what?" Katherine asks a little out of the loop.

"Bonnie here, has been hiding the fact that she's been seeing someone."

Katherine looks from me to Bonnie surprised. "No way. You little witch how could you not tell me? Is he good in bed?"

"Whoa, calm down, it's not like that."

"Really? And what's it like Bonnie? Are you head over heels like this one over here?" Katherine moves her head my way as if pointing me out. I feel myself blush a little. I guess it's pretty obvious how much I like Stefan.

"It's complicated. Elena remember the date night fiasco?" I nod and she continues to tell us about how they bumped into each other down by her favorite ice cream shop, he was wasted and passed out in her car so she let him stay at her house for the night but he ended up practically fleeing in the morning.

"Awe Bonnie you are such a good person." I say somewhat sarcastically.

"Shut up." She responds throwing a small couch cushion at me and I laugh as I catch it.

"So have you been seeing him ever since or what?" Katherine asks as she takes another shrimp from the tray which is almost empty by now.

"Well after he left my place without saying anything I hadn't planned on seeing him again but he showed up at my door later on that day apologizing but not really apologizing. You can tell he doesn't do it often because he was horrible at it. I had to refrain from laughing in his face. He admitted to being a jackass and he's not used to girls calling him on his shit. Then he asked me out to lunch."

"And you said yes." Katherine rolls her eyes as if the story had turned too cheesy for her taste.

"A girl's gotta eat."

"Here here" I raise the wine glass I had just served myself passing the bottle to the girls.

As the night goes on I talk about my time with Stefan and how great things are going. The girls are supportive; Bonnie more about how happy he makes me feel and Katherine that we finally got in the sack. I tell you, that girl is something else, but you gotta love her.

After I finish catching them up on Stefan and I, Katherine tells us about her most recent conquest and how she was ready to get rid of him because he was starting to have "feelings" for her, something she didn't want any part of.

We call it a night after prank calling Tyler and Matt saying that they were needed for a bikini shoot next week with Victoria's Secret models. I'm sure they'll get back at us after they figure out there isn't any VS shoot next week. They are so gullible, sometimes we don't even get half way through the prank call and we're already laughing hysterically.

It makes me so happy that I can call Bonnie and Katherine my best friends. They've made being here in New York without any family pretty amazing. They took me under their wings as soon as I started at Fashion Q and we've been practically inseparable ever since.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-_Stefan_-

4 days, it's been 4 days since Elena had to catch a red eye out to Los Angeles to meet up with a photographer named Patrick Demarchelier. She told me they met at New York fashion week last year and he called her up to arrange a meeting because they're in the works of having him do a couple of photo shoots for the next issue of the magazine.

I was bummed when she called me on Thursday early in the morning to let me know she'd have to go away all weekend but I can't really complain when at every chance she's gotten she's sent me funny pictures of where she's at or what she's doing and I of course would respond with a funny pic myself. We've face timed/skyped a couple of times as well and have had phone calls and texts whenever there was a chance whether it be I'm not working and she's held up in her hotel room.

The good news is that she arrives tonight at 9:00pm and I'm going to pick her up at the airport. I don't trust taxi drivers at night with such a beautiful woman on her own, even though I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, I'd rather just pick her up.

During these past couple of days I've actually been searching for writing workshops around town that I could attend. The ones I found had already started about 2 weeks ago so I don't want to show up and be lost. There was one though, that is held at Columbia University in the city, that starts in about a week so I'll look into it and see if I can sign up for it. I'm really looking forward to getting more involved in my writing, it's been a long time coming.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I make it to the airport right as Elena texts me that her plane landed. Call me crazy but I have butterflies in my stomach. On my way over I stopped to buy some flowers to receive her with. I check my reflection in a glass window to make sure my hair looks good, and I check for bad breath just in case. I finish my couple of moments of vanity and head over to where people wait for those who are arriving from incoming flights. Before I forget, I pull out a piece of white paper I had written Gilbert on like those drivers you see in movies do when they're waiting to pick up their client. I thought Elena would appreciate the joke.

About 5 minutes pass and I finally see her coming down the escalator. I feel my heart beat rise and my face light up. She's beautiful. As soon as she see's me she smiles then she notices my sign and laughs. I start walking toward her as she gets off the escalator and makes her way to me. We reach other and I pick her up in a hug and twirl her around a couple of times as she giggles and laughs. When I set her down I give her a big welcome back kiss and you'd think that we've been together for years and she had been gone for much longer than a weekend. I don't even want to think about when she does have to leave for good.

"Welcome home." I whisper to her before I give her another peck on the lips.

"It's good to be back Salvatore."

"Here I got you these." I say as I hand her the flowers and she smells them.

"They're gorgeous Stefan, thank you."

We walk over to baggage claim to pick up her suitcase and we leave. We didn't really talk much, we were too busy smiling like idiots at each other.

"So tell me, how was it?" I ask her after we've loaded her luggage in the car and are ready to go.

"We talked everyday Stefan, you know how it was." She says in between laughs.

"I know, I just wanna hear it again just in case I missed something."

"You are something special you know that?" She stares at me adoringly and I grab her hand in mine and bring it to my lips.

"You make it easy." I say with all the sincerity in the world. "Now don't distract me because we'll crash and it destroys my purpose of picking you up myself to keep you safe."

"Fine then I guess I won't tell you about your gift."

I turn my head to look at her as she adjusts herself in her seat to be looking out her window.

"Hey hey, I didn't say you couldn't talk to me." I reach over and tickle her a bit until she shifts in her seat to be looking in my direction again.

"Ok ok I'll tell you." I smile at her triumphantly as she continues. "So last night during the final meeting, Mr. Demarchelier gives me, as a thank you, a pair of his and her Swiss watches."

"No way, he did?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I thought well, you and I are somewhat a "his and hers" type of thing so, I want you to have one."

"Somewhat a _his and hers_ type thing? Elena is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" I look over at her with a presumptuous smile and her jaw drops and blushes.

"I didn't, I-"

Before she can form a proper sentence, I stop the car on the side of the road, take off my seat belt and turn to her grabbing her hands in mine.

"Elena Gilbert from a little town outside Atlanta, Georgia, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena_-

To be completely honest I didn't expect him to ask me that. I wasn't trying to get it out of him either. I had thought about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing before but I never came to a conclusion about it. And now, here we are, in his car hand in hand with the question in the air and those green eyes gazing at me. I know what I want to say, but as I open my mouth, the complete opposite comes out.

"Stefan...I don't-"

"Elena, hey, what have we said when talking about us? That we weren't going to over think it. I know it's a little fast but our whole situation isn't really the most fitting for a long wait. This feels right to me and I'd like to be the his to your hers. We can make this work, if you're willing."

I look up at his eyes and after a few seconds I smile and nod. "You got yourself a_ hers_, Salvatore." He laughs and leans in to kiss me.

"So can I have my watch now?" He asks as he pulls away a little and I swat his arm playfully.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the drive to my apartment we didn't speak much. I dozed off after a couple of minutes and Stefan woke me up when we made it to the parking garage. He carried my luggage for me all the way up to my apartment setting it down in my bedroom like I asked him to as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I should get going, it's late and I know you're tired from traveling all day."

I stop mid-brush with a mouth full of toothpaste to yell out, "What?"

"I said..."

"Hold on" I say without spitting toothpaste everywhere. I finish up and rinse my mouth and come back into the room where he's sitting comfortably on my bed.

"I said that I should get going." He repeats.

"Really? I thought you'd like to stay the night. You know, to keep me company and make sure I'm safe." I say with a sly smile as I go to stand in front of him and he puts his hands on my waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then I can most definitely stay to keep you safe." We share a quick kiss before I move away to open up a suitcase.

"I may have thought ahead and bought you some pijama bottoms just in case you were to stay over and didn't bring clothes."

"I like the way you think Gilbert but whats wrong with me sleeping in boxers?" He smirks at me and I shake my head.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you in boxers but I'd like to get some sleep tonight and you in boxers next to me all night, will definitely not let me get some shut eye."

"Touché."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, make yourself at home. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"No problem, take your time."

When I finish my shower and get dressed, I walk into my room and Stefan is in bed, no shirt on and typing away on his phone. It's weird how incredibly normal this feels to me. There's no awkwardness or timidness, just plain normalcy and I love it.

"What are you working on over there?" I ask him as I hop into bed.

"Nothing important, just writing down some ideas." He sets down his phone on the nightstand and lays down and I follow suit resting my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Stefan." I whisper as I start to doze off.

"Goodnight Elena."

**A/N: Well aren't they quite the cozy couple ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: As usual, thank you for the reviews, they make my day :)**

**notorrious- we all need a boyfriend like Stefan. the world would be such a better place**

**I tried to come up with stelena cuteness bc the season finale just butchered our babies and we can't be having that right now. I clarified the timeline that the story is on a little towards the end bc I noticed a little mistake of mine but now we're on track. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 15

-_Elena_-

"mmm" I groan as I hear my alarm start to go off in the morning. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll stop on its own.

"Are you gonna turn that off?" I hear Stefan groggily say to me. He sounds so sexy.

"I don't want to." I feel him lift himself up a little from the position he was in, on his side with an arm draped over me, as he reaches over to the alarm and turns it off.

"Thank you" I mumble. Being in his arms is way too cozy for me to want to ever get up from bed.

"Why don't you call in sick? Ask for the day off. I mean, you did just come back from a trip." He suggests as he nuzzles me close to his chest again after laying back down.

It's a great idea, I do deserve a day off don't I? But I've never really missed work before unless I was so sick I literally couldn't get out of bed.

"How about you take the day off and we go have a picnic at Central Park? Take it as the walk I owe from when we went out on our first date."

How this man isn't married is beyond me. He is literally perfect and everything a woman could want. He cooks, he cleans, has a job/business, is caring, attentive, affectionate, great sense of humor, and super easy on the eyes...Oh and he's mine.

"Careful Salvatore, you're making me swoon." I can feel him smile as he rests his chin on my shoulder than places a light kiss on it.

"Is that a "yes" then?"

"How could I ever say no?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

After we get up and brush our teeth, we talk in the kitchen as we drink some coffee.

"So I think I'm going to head home and change while you get ready." Stefan says as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Or, you could just try something on that I have in the guest room that I've brought home from work. I'm sure you'd look great in what I have."

"I don't know, it's not all sequin and glitter is it?"

"Ha, ha. Come on, I'll show you what I have. If you don't like anything then you can go home." I set my coffee mug on the counter and I start walking away as I hear him say yes ma'am and proceeds to playfully slap my ass.

"Stefan!" I yell out in surprise and can't help but laugh along with him. I try to swat him but he just grabs a hold of wrists, presses them to his chest then wraps his arms around me.

"Stefan what?" He says so achingly close to my lips I can feel his war breath. I swallow hard and completely forget what I was about to say. He smiles down at me and says, "that's what I thought." He lets me go and before he walks away I grab onto him and pull him back to me.

"Not so fast mister." I kiss him hard and passionately and just as I feel his arms start to move down my waist, I abruptly stop leaving him wanting more. "This way Salvatore. Let's find you some clothes." I bite my bottom lip, raise my eyebrows and slap his ass like he did me then walk off into the guest bedroom leaving him there with an incredulous look on his face.

**XXXXXXXX**

I pull out an egg-shell colored, 3 button v-neck long sleeved shirt by John Varvatos from the closet and I show it to Stefan who was sitting on the bed.

"See, no sequin. Do you like it? It'll go nice with those black jeans you have on and I believe I have a pair of suede hipster chukkas somewhere in here that I had given to my brother Jeremy but he said they were too fancy for him to wear back home so he told me to keep them."

"Is there something wrong with the boots I have?"

I open my eyes realizing I might have just made a faux-pas. "Oh God Stefan I'm sorry. No there's nothing wrong with your own boots. I'm such an idiot. I was just caught up in the whole fashion thing, it's a habit."

"Calm down 'Lena it's ok. You didn't hurt my feelings. This will probably be the most fancy I've ever dressed just to go to the park." He chuckles as I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and smile at him.

"There is one problem though." He says.

"What?"

"No underwear, and I don't really feel like going commando."

I can't help but laugh. "Well today is your lucky day." I walk over to the dresser in the room and open a drawer. "My brother is very forgetful when it comes to traveling and always ends up having to buy new boxer briefs when he visits." I pull out a new packet and I toss it to him. "Those should fit you nicely."

"You have a little of everything here don't you?"

"Occasionally I get lucky at work and score some of the clothes that won't be used again. You're lucky I didn't take these to the good will a little while back."

"Lucky indeed." The way he looks at me lets me know he isn't only talking about the clothes, or at least that's how his gaze makes me feel. Honestly I'd say I'm the lucky one to have met him despite my other circumstances.

"Well I'm going to shower first seeing as how I'll take longer. You can watch tv in the living room if you'd like. Oh before I forget," I lean down into the closet and take out the pair of boots I mentioned earlier, "just in case you wanna try them on or what ever."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ready to go?" Stefan asks me as I finish adding the last wave to my hair with the curling iron then walking toward the living room.

"Yeah. We can order a picnic basket from Zabar's on the way."

"No need, already taken care of. Called already and ordered something not too heavy and with lots of fruit."

"Always thinking ahead." I smile at him. "Sounds yummy." I grab my purse from the kitchen counter and we're on our way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

We make it to Sheep Meadow in Central Park, which is one of the best spots in the park for picnics among other things like sun bathing or just hanging out. As beautiful as it is in summer, it is in the fall. All the green grass and leaves have started changing colors to stunning shades of red, gold, orange and brown. It's no wonder why tourists love it so much.

As we're walking searching for a spot, Stefan is holding our picnic basket we picked up on our way and a blanket for us to sit on. We strolled through the park in comfortable silence as we take in our surroundings and enjoy each others company.

"This seems like a good spot, what do you think?" He asks.

"I think it's great."

Stefan sets down the picnic basket and spreads out the blanket across the grass as we take a seat.

"This is wonderful. I can already feel myself relaxing." With my legs extended in front of me and my arms supporting me behind my back, I inhale deeply chilling my lungs with the nippy fall air.

"I used to come out here a lot when Damon and I were starting up the bar and I needed some time to myself to think."

"Did you come and write as well?"

"Not really, I occasionally thought about it but I would just come to relax and clear my head; not think about anything. Between finishing school and starting up the bar, I was pretty stressed out. I haven't written much since forever ago."

I open the picnic basket and take out a little plastic box full of grapes and offer them to Stefan and he takes one.

"So girlfriend, tell me more about yourself. What are your fears, your lifetime goals where do you visualize yourself in 10 years?" He asks me curiously as he takes another grape from the box, throws it in the air and catches it in his mouth.

I smile at his use of term of endearment and finish chewing the grape I was eating and answer. "Such a loaded question boyfriend, but let's see. My fears...my fears are my family not being taken care of, that I can't be there for them if they need me, that I won't keep making my parents proud."

"Who are we if our loved ones aren't safe right?" He smiles at me and I give him one in return.

"Right. As for life goals, having a steady job doing what I love is at the top of the list, being happy is #1. I always say nothing in life is worth it if it doesn't make you happy. So that goes along with how I see myself in 10 years. I see or hope that I'm happy with wherever I end up. I'd love to be back in New York but I'd also love a house in the country, you know to have a place to wind down and take some breathers from the fast paced lifestyle of the city" We stay quiet for a couple of moments as we keep eating. "I'd like to hope I'll be married by then too. And maybe have a kid or two."

"Only two?"

"I'd welcome any that I would be blessed with having but I'd be okay with just two."

"I've always wanted a big family. Maybe it's because it was only my brother and I growing up, no cousins or anything so I'd like maybe a football team worth of kids."

My mouth drops and he laughs at me.

"Well it'd be easy for you, you're not the one pushing them out now are you?"

"Hey now" he laughs again, "I could adopt as well. But as you said, I'd be blessed with whatever I do have. The future mother of my children and I will have a proper sit down to discuss it; much like we are now." He was looking down but slowly looks up at me and gives me a shy smile, testing out how I feel about what he just said.

"If I ever meet your Uncle, remind me to thank him."

"Thank him for what?"

"For raising such an amazing man."

He gives me another smile and leans in to kiss me.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"Stop, you'll ruin it." We both laugh. "So, how about your fears and life goals Salvatore?" I move the picnic basket over to the side as Stefan lays down and motions for me to lay my head on his chest and I happily oblige. His left hand goes under his head for support and takes a deep breath.

"I fear being alone, or something happening to me therefore causing my family pain. I fear not having the guts to do what I really want when I have the chance to do so and like you, I don't want to end up unhappy. For life goals I'd like to write a couple of books, even if they don't get published but just for me, knowing that I did it for me, because I wanted to. I'd also like to help Damon open another bar in Italy, in the town where we were born and our parents lived before moving here to the states."

"That sounds amazing, all of it."

"Thank you."

"Will I ever get to see any of your stories or writings?"

"Whenever I write something worthy of your eyes to see, then yes."

"Awe but Stef I could totally be like your proof reader." He chuckles.

"I'll let you read something some day. I don't have anything recent so all I have is what I wrote as a kid."

"I'll take it."

"Hey now that we're on the topic, while you were gone this weekend I looked into some writing workshops and I found one that'll be starting soon at Columbia University."

I raise my head and show him a big smile. "Really? That's great Stefan! I'm sure you'll be a star pupil and people won't even want to share what they write after they've heard what you've done."

"Elena you don't even know if I'm any good."

"I can feel it. Take it as writers intuition, I just know you are."

We spend some more time just laying there, staring up at the sky, joking around with what shapes we see in the clouds. After a while we decide to leave because more people were arriving and making a lot of noise.

**XXXXXXXX**

On our way up to my apartment my phone rings and it's Jenna.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, hold on a second yeah?." We reach my door and as I open it, Stefan taps me on the shoulder and whispers that he's going to head home and get ready to go to work. I nod my head, we kiss goodbye and I go inside as he walks away.

"Hi sorry, I was saying goodbye to Stefan."

"Well well well, together so early in the day, sounds like everything is going well."

"I took your advice and I'm going to let what will happen, happen. No over thinking."

"Good girl. Now, I talked to Alaric yesterday and he said he'll be home by the end of the month like the 20th. The last time we talked I didn't specify when and I was a little mixed up with it all but he's finally sure when he'll be back so we can finally go out to see you. You are scheduled to leave around mid October right?"

"Awe that's great. I can' wait to see you guys. Yeah, as far as I know from my last meeting about it, I should be leaving the 14th. I have another meeting this week to talk more about it. Today's the 9th of September so I have roughly about 4 to 5 weeks left to finish everything I need to."

"Ok great. Jeremy is trying to speed up some of his course work so he can get a week off. You can probably expect us by the 26th or 27th, is that okay?"

"Yeah Jenna that's great. I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too sweetheart. So tell me, what's new?"

"Well...I have a boyfriend."

"What!?"

I laugh nervously not sure if she's happy about it or not. "Yesterday after I got back from L.A, Stefan picked me up at the airport and well, we made it official. We've been seeing so much of each other since we met so we decided to just formalize it."

She stays quiet for a little but I feel relief when she finally decides to say something. "Honey I'm glad, I really am. I can see he is making you happy and if it's what you both want and you're doing it because you really feel it, then I approve. Just make sure it's not a ploy to get you from leaving."

"It's not, trust me."

"Okay then. So I get to meet him right?" I love Jenna so much, she's given so much for Jeremy and I after my parents died and she was stuck with us. But she never made it seem like a burden, she did her best and though at times Jeremy and I were difficult, she never gave up on trying to do what was best for us. And I'll forever be grateful to how much she cared for us and loved us even after having to put her life on hold until she got us on track.

"Of course Aunt Jenna. Maybe I'll have him go to the airport with me to pick you up."

"That would be lovely. Oh honey I hate to cut this short but Alaric is calling on the other line. I'll call you when I have more details about the trip. I love you."

"I love you too, say hi to Alaric and Jer for me."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

It's been too long since I've seen them. I'm just happy they'll be here in around 3 weeks.

Time seems to be flying by. About a month till I have to pack up and leave and I feel like I have so much to do. I should start packing soon.

**A/N: I would've updated sooner but my finales were this week so I didn't have the time.**

**What do you think of SE going to a club soon? Leave your opinion in the reviews. Till next time :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here it is. It came out pretty long so I hope you enjoy it all. There may or may not be sexy time. **

**Thank you all for your reviews. You guys are great! Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 16

-_Stefan_-

Call me crazy but I think I'm falling for Elena. It's been a relatively short time since we've met but there's just a strong connection between us that I find it hard to stay away.I feel more "me" than I have in such a long time when I'm with her. I don't have to pretend I'm something I'm not, I'm just me. Being submerged in the business and everything I think I forgot what it was like to act like a twenty-five year old, having fun, making jokes and enjoying my time with someone else my age that isn't piss drunk at the bar. And it's not that I don't have friends, I do, but everyone is into their own thing and I don't see anyone that often other than Damon.

I know it's going to hurt so much when she has to leave but we'll figure something out I'm sure. If she's willing, I am too. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now. But I'm not going to get ahead of myself. We're living in the moment.

I make it to the bar and Uncle Zach is already checking inventory.

"Hey Uncle Zach."

"Hey kiddo. Good night?"

If I didn't know any better I'd say I just blushed at the thought of sleeping with Elena in my arms.

"Yeah, it was great." I answer acting non-chalant.

"Yeah yeah." Uncle Zach chuckles as I take off my jacket and rest it on a chair. "So how is everything going with, Elena was it?"

"Yeah, Elena. Things are great. She's an amazing girl."

"I'm glad. Do I get to meet her?"

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah I'd like that. We can go out for lunch or dinner one of these days."

"Sounds good, just let me know."

"I will."

"So how about that writing of yours? Did you decide on anything like we talked about?"

"I looked up some workshops close by and there's one starting in a couple of days at Columbia. That reminds me, I have to call later today to reserve my spot."

Zach nods and smiles as he keeps writing down on his notepad then leaves to make a call.

I go about my day, stocking the bar, moving boxes from the back to the front. Emptying out old glass mugs for new ones and taking them out to the trash. Typical afternoon work day.

At around five o'clock after I call Columbia for the details on the workshop and reserve my spot, I get a text from Elena.

**E**: I think I miss you Salvatore. Hope work is going well

I smile. I'm smitten and completely taken by this beautiful woman.

**S**: Is that so Gilbert? Well I'm pleased to inform you that I as well miss you. The ppl at work don't smell half as good as you do ;)

**E**: Salvatore are you flirting with my via text?

**S**: I believe I am. Is it working?

**E**: You have me swooning as usual. Get back to work, you're slacking ;)

**S**: If you keep winking at me, I don't believe I can

**E**: So weak Mr. Salvatore. I have work to do, we'll talk later?

**S**: You betcha ;)

I'll tell you something, this instantly brightened my soon to be long night. I put away my phone and get back to work. There's a football game on tonight so hopefully it isn't boring.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I enter my apartment around midnight. I'm exhausted but I take a shower and make it into bed. Maybe it's because I've spent so much time with Elena lately that being here at home, I feel lonely. I think about texting her but it's late and I don't want to wake her if she's already asleep. I had called her during a quick break I took around nine o'clock and she said that whatever time I got home I should text her to let her know I'm okay. I guess I'll do it because I know I'd like to make sure she got home safe it the roles were reversed.

**S**: Made it home safely, already tucked in bed. Sorry if I woke you

About a minute later she responds.

**E**: I can sleep easily now. Good night Stefan

**S**: Sweet dreams Elena

**XXXXXXXXX**

-_Elena-_

It's Friday morning and I'm in a meeting that has been going on for almost 2 hours now. We've been pitching ideas for next months issue plus going over interviews to be done over the next three weeks. I give a full report on my meeting with Patrick Demarchelier and how he envisions his photo shoots to be and what type of models he wants. We also talk about the permits we need to get for said photo shoots seeing as how some are in public places.

I haven't seen Stefan since Monday and to be honest I feel cranky. We've both been busy with work that we haven't even really had much time to talk either. I wanted to go out for lunch with him today but he's across town with his Uncle and later on he has to go to Columbia University for his first writing workshop which he's very excited about. I of course am happy for him as well. When he talks about writing, the smile on his face is just contagious. We're going to see each other tonight but we haven't decided what we'll do. He left the choice up to me and I haven't come up with anything yet.

The meeting finally ends and I'm famished. I mosey on over to Bonnie's office and open the door without knocking as usual. Big mistake.

"Hey Bo..." I stop right in my tracks as I take in what I'm seeing.

"Elena!"

"Oh my God, I- I'm sorry" I turn around quickly facing out the door but staying in the office.

"Elena what have I told you about knocking?" Bonnie says a little frustrated.

"Geez how was I supposed to know you were gonna practically be doing the nasty on your desk without putting the lock on your door." I know I'm a little red in the cheeks having just caught Bonnie making out with Damon, so I can't even imagine their faces. I hear them clear their throats and straighten their clothes a bit.

"You can turn around now." I hear Bonnie call out. I do so slowly, covering my eyes at first but slowly peak through my fingers.

"Jesus Bon couldn't you lock the door? What if it had been someone else?"

"I'll remember to do that next time." I think she's irritated.

Damon hasn't looked me in the eye yet, he's probably embarrassed. Which is quite funny given his demeanor the other times we've met. Bonnie must have him in a whirlwind. I laugh a little to myself and Bonnie gives me a glare.

"I better get going. I'll see you later?" I hear Damon finally speak. Bonnie nods and he makes his way to the door. I'm still standing in the doorway so now he's forced to look at me. And I just smile at him.

He clears his throat and regains his composure. "Elena." He says.

"Damon." I respond trying to stifle my giggle as I move out of the way letting him pass.

I make sure he's out of earshot before closing the door and turning back to Bonnie.

Before I can say anything she puts up her hand to stop me, "I don't wanna hear it Gilbert."

I laugh. "You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"I can feel the sarcasm seeping through your pores, you don't have to say anything."

"Oh come on Bon, you know I love to tease you. Plus, can't a girl feel good about having played cupid and it working out? You guys seem to have really hit it off." I take a seat on her couch as I look at her sitting at her desk.

"If you're looking for a thank you, forget it."

"Geez someone is grumpy. I take it you haven't had sex yet?" I bite my lip trying to contain my smile but I know it's not working.

"Shut up."

"So grouchy." I laugh because it's too hard not to.

"What did you want before rudely interrupting?" She asks standing up from her chair walking over to the front of her desk and leaning on it.

"Well I was going to invite you to lunch but it seems like you were already eating." I smile at her and she rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Bonnie Bennett, what's with the sour attitude. Come on lets go for lunch and see if that'll brighten your mood."

She sighs knowing I won't give up and nods. I smile at her and we're on our way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you it'll be fun Elena. Please say yes." Bonnie pleads and I look at her skeptically.

"I don't know Bonnie. The first time we were all together things didn't go so well." I say recalling the night we met Damon at the bowling alley.

"Well, that day was different, we were just meeting. He and I are on somewhat good terms and I'd really like for us to all go out again. He invited me to go to the club tonight because he said he knows the owner and he wants to take me."

"Why don't you want to go alone with him?"

"It's not that I don't wanna go alone with him. I just want you and Stefan to join us. Have ourselves a proper double date. Plus, when was the last time we went out to a club together?" She gives me a small smirk and raises her eyebrows.

I sigh and smile as I think back to the last time. It was a couple of months ago when Katherine was going out with some professional football player and had invited us to tag along. Needless to say we had a hell of a night.

"I'll talk to Stefan to see if he'd like to go."

She beams her compliance to my answer and we continue to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's a little after five o'clock and I've finally made it home. After lunch with Bonnie, I had a lot of phone calls to make and a lot of visiting different departments for the magazine to see how articles and different pieces for the next issue were going. The thing I love about our team is that everyone is highly efficient and their work ethics are great. Everyone does their job and rarely anyone slacks off. My job would be so much more stressful if they weren't as hard working as they are.  
I sent Stefan a text asking him to call me when he was out of the workshop and he quickly responded that he'd be out by around five so he should be getting back to me soon.

Honestly I do like the idea of going out to a club. It'll be a change of pace from the usual staying in. Not that I don't like staying in because I love it. But fun nights out do a body good.

As I finish changing into more comfortable clothes my phone rings and my heart flutters because I know it's Stefan.

"Hi" I say excitedly.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"I was doing well and now even better. How about you, how did the workshop go?"

"I'm good. The workshop was really awesome. I'll go into more detail later. You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah. Well Bonnie invited us to join her and Damon at a club tonight. She said that apparently Damon knows the owner and wants to take her and she wants us to join. Like a do-over for our double date. I told her I'd ask you and then I'd give her an answer."

"Clubbing with you? Yes please." I laugh and shake my head.

"Are you sure? We can still back out of this and do something on our own."

"It's okay Elena. Who knows how the night will turn out but that's part of the fun. Go ahead and let Bonnie know we'll join them and I'll call my brother to see what time he plans on heading out. I'll text you the time I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Yes sir." I giggle and I just know he's smiling. "Can't wait to see you." I say with a face splitting grin.

"I can't either babe." I think this is the first time he calls me that. I've never been one to like to be called baby, babe or names like that but Stefan makes it sound so sweet, I actually like it.

We hang up and I call Bonnie who is excited that we decided to join them. We discuss what we're going to wear and how good of a time we're going to have.

I receive Stefan's text that says he'll be by to pick me up at nine o'clock followed by a winky face. He is adorable and sexy and those lips of his, that body...whoa, sidetracked. Time to make something to eat and relax for a little before getting ready.

**XXXXXXXXX**

All thoughts about what I was going to wear tonight went out the window as soon as I opened my closet. The club is kind of high end so a regular club outfit won't do. I tried on everything and nothing convinced me. I was beginning to feel frustrated like when I was a teenager and would complain I had no clothes even when my closet was overflowing. Finally I opt for a demure black dress with a high neck line that buttons at the back of the neck and has a slit down the middle letting some of my back show. It's around mid thigh so all in all the dress is really pretty, not too over the top and not too conservative. In other words, me.

I don't overdo my makeup, I leave my hair in curls and add some black heels, search for the perfect clutch and I'm done. Hopefully Stefan will like it.

Just as I'm done adding the finishing touches to my look, there's a knock at my door and I happily go to answer it.

Opening it, Stefan is standing there wearing flecked charcoal-grey wool slacks with a light grey button down, sleeves rolled up and the black suede hipster chukkas I gave him on Monday. And as if it wasn't enough, he's wearing the watch I gave him as well. He looks divine.

"Wow Mr. Salvatore, you know how to clean up." I say with a smile.

"Elena you look stunning." He says appearing to be in awe and all I can do is blush. He leans in to give me a kiss and he smells heavenly. Oh boy if we don't leave now I don't think we'll ever make it to the club.

I grab my keys and close the door and we're on our way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

We arrive at _Twist_, which is a relatively new, on the fancy side, night club in the Upper West Side. We meet up quickly with Damon and Bonnie who are waiting for us out front.

I hug Bonnie as Stefan shakes Damon's hand. I nod at Damon and him at me, same for Stefan and Bonnie.

"So you guys ready to head in?" Damon asks us and we make out way to the front of the long line of people waiting to be let into the club where a bouncer is at the entrance with a list of names.

"Damon Salvatore." He notifies the bouncer and he looks for the name and nods to the other well built man who opens a small rope crossing letting us pass through.

The place is very nice inside. As you enter you're in the bar area and further in is the dance floor which is pretty big. To the sides are VIP areas as well as the second floor that looks down upon the dance floor.

"We can either have a VIP table on the second floor or down here. What do you guys prefer?" Damon calls out over the music.

Bonnie, Stefan and I all look at each other and shrug. Damon rolls his eyes and leads us to the entrance for the second floor. Another bouncer or security guy is there with another list. Same routine as outside, Damon says his name and we're let in.

We find a nice little table with a comfortable U shaped couch and take a seat. A waiter comes by, who apparently knows Damon because they shake hands and he says he'll be back with a bottle of champagne compliments of the house.

"So Damon how do you know the owner?" I ask him curiously.

"He's an old friend of mine from back in college. He left a couple of years back to study somewhere else and came back about a year and a half ago, came to the bar and we got caught up. He wanted to open up a place so I helped him find this place to rent out." He puts his hand on Bonnie's and she smiles up at him and I can't help but smile as well. They start talking so I turn to Stefan.

"Tell me how the workshop went." I prompt excitedly just as the waiter comes back with the champagne and pours us all a glass then leaves. Stefan grabs one for me and hands it to me and takes his and raises it to Damon, Bonnie and I, and we mirror his action.

"They started off giving us an introduction to what we'll be doing during the course of time we'll be meeting. They told us what writers have come from this program to have best sellers or grown to be highly recognized for their writing skills. Also the top agencies that come by and see the work being done to see if they like any and ultimately decide if they'd like to publish any of the work created. One of the agencies that really caught my attention was Brandt & Hochman, they're well known around here in NY so to have them see our work is amazing."

The smile on his face is one of the most heart warming scenes you could ever see. He is so happy that he's finally acting on his passion that its contagious.

"They had us write a short piece, a free topic. On Monday we'll be getting them back with notes and suggestions on them, so I'm really looking forward to that. They told us we'll be writing a lot and those who throughout the workshop have stood out will be highly recommended to different literary agencies. So I'm excited, and I'm ready."

I look at him mesmerized. He is absolutely captivating and I have the sudden urge to press my body up close to his. I long for his touch.

I smile at him. "That's amazing Stefan. I'm glad you decided to do this for yourself." I reach over and put my hand on his.

"Thank you, Elena. If it weren't for you I don't think I would have given this a second thought."

I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go dance."

The four of us decide to head downstairs and join the crowd. We stand next to each other as we start swaying to the music.

Stefan and Damon share a look and out of nowhere, both start doing the running man. Bonnie and I stare at each other for a second before we burst with laughter. Everyone seems to be staring at us but we don't care. The boys stop and we go back to how we were. I put my hands on Stefan's chest and slowly raise them till they're on his shoulders and he's pulled me close. His hands on my hips feeling my movements as we flow with the beat. We're staring at each other, gazing into each others eyes and nothing else but us exists. I lean my forehead on his and close my eyes just taking in the proximity, the contact.

The song changes to a more upbeat electronic rhythm and we separate a little. Damon calls over to Stefan so they can go get some drinks and Bonnie and I are left dancing with each other.

"So are you glad you came?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, very much. Thanks Bon." She nods and we keep dancing.

Suddenly two guys come up behind us and try to start grinding up on us. Bonnie and I turn around and give them disgusted looks. How some men can be such creeps is beyond me.

"What's the matter ladies, come on, lets get freaky." Says one of the guys as he tries to get closer to me and I step back.

"We're here with our boyfriends, so back off."

"Yeah right. I don't see you with anyone. Don't be so coy, come on dance with us."

Right as he reaches out to grab my arm, Stefan grabs his hand tightly and steps between us; Damon does the same, standing between the other guy and Bonnie.

"The lady said they were with their boyfriends. When a woman says no, its no. You got it?" Stefan has gotten severly close to the guys face clearly intimidating him and he nods.

"Now leave. If I see you anywhere near our girls again I'll be sure this is the last time you set foot in this club." He briskly lets go of the guys arm and he disappears into the crowd, his friend right behind him. Stefan turns to me. "Hey, are you okay?" He look full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I respond as I go in to hug him. I look over at Bonnie and she's back to dancing with Damon as if nothing happened.

I shift a little so I'm talking next to Stefan's ear. "You know, that was kind of hot, you being all alpha male like that." He moves his face back to look at me better and his eyes have gone dark.

"You keep talking like that and we'll have to call it a night Elena." His hand moves to the small of my back and presses me a little closer to him. I give him a flirty look and start dancing again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a long while of dancing we head back upstairs. My feet are starting to hurt because of my heels so finally sitting down feels great.

We stay in the VIP area for who knows how long, joking around, drinking and enjoying the music until we decide to all head home.

Once we're outside, we say our goodbyes, each of us giving each other a hug and wishes each other a safe ride home.

Walking up to my apartment door, Stefan has my keys and opens it for me, letting me walk in first. When he closes it I push him against the door and kiss him passionately and he responds with equal fervor. His hands go to my hips and squeezes pressing me closer to him.

His kisses move down my jaw to my neck and I groan. "Be- bedroom." I manage to say and he instantly bends down to pick me up and makes his way to the bedroom.  
He sets me down on my feet at the side of my bed and I start working on unbuttoning his shirt as he stares intently at me. I push the shirt off of his shoulders and place a kiss on his perfectly sculptured chest. I back away and turn around so he can undo the button to my dress, letting it pool at my feet once it's off. Stefan kisses my bare shoulder slowly then trails kisses up my neck up to my earlobe which he grazes with his teeth and I feel a spark ignite everywhere on my body. I quickly turn around and start working on taking off his pants as we continue to kiss.

Every touch of his on my body leaves me burning. The things he does to me with only his touch is astonishing. His pants and boxers come off quickly and he helps me discard my bra and underwear.

We look at each other searching for any hesitation but there isn't any and we slowly back up onto the bed, Stefan on top with one leg between mine.

He looks at me, silently asking permission to keep going and I nod and with one swift but tender and delicious move, he's inside me and the world is forgotten. We are quickly lost in each other and our passion. Our bodies radiating heat off of each other as we move in unison at a mind blowing, steady pace. I kiss Stefan's neck and I hear a groan deep in his throat as he picks up his tantalizing pace. My legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, hands running through his hair and I moan in response to his movements.

It doesn't take long to feel the pleasure rising and feeling to build up to our inevitable release. I moan in ecstasy as I feel the heavens open up and following my lead, Stefan finishes moaning my name and slowly drops to my side panting.

We both take a couple of moments to gather ourselves and then lay comfortably next to each other.

"That was..." Stefan starts in a raspy, sexy as hell voice.

"I know." I answer in an equally pleasured voice. "Stay with me?"

"Where else would I be?" He kisses me and brings me closer to him so I'm resting on his chest.

I'm falling for this man, I'm falling hard.

**A/N: Little rascals lol**


End file.
